


Star Wars - Episode IX: Revolution of the Light

by SilasMcCord



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilasMcCord/pseuds/SilasMcCord
Summary: This is meant to be an alternate version of Episode IX that respects the rest of the saga that came before it and attempts to build on and conclude that story. Written as an actual movie.
Kudos: 1





	Star Wars - Episode IX: Revolution of the Light

**Author's Note:**

> PDF for easier reading and original script format: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ePcAn51XfUPvKsceaa94jKaAhcpldeDu/view?usp=sharing

STAR WARS: REVOLUTION OF THE LIGHT

Written by

Silas McCord

In the style of J.J. Abrams & Lawrence Kasdan

Based on the galaxy and characters within created by

George Lucas

* * *

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

STAR WARS

EPISODE IX

REVOLUTION OF THE LIGHT

The galaxy is a hellscape! Everywhere, there

is chaos. Since Luke Skywalker's death,

Supreme Leader Ren has destroyed all remnants

of the once mighty Empire and the ephemeral

New Republic. All that remains is the FIRST ORDER.

But there is still a spark. As the Supreme

Leader begins a campaign to find the source of

Snoke's power, the successors to General Leia

Organa travel across the galaxy in secret,

spreading hope and gaining valuable allies.

They have just been called to the

mountain planet of Dyama to aid in its

REBELLION...

LINGER on the glistening star field -- endless possibilities. From the center of it all: the MILLENNIUM FALCON, shiny and updated, emerges from hyperspace and we FOLLOW as it speeds into the YELLOW-FORESTED MOUNTAIN PLANET. The music POUNDS -- the sound of WAR. We SWIRL around the Falcon and enter:

**INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT - DAY**

POE DAMERON sits in the pilot seat, REY and FINN leaning in behind him.

**POE**

Everyone ready?

**FINN**

I am so ready.

**REY**

Please don't get too excited, Finn. This is war, not play-time.

Finn raises an eyebrow at Poe: "what's gotten into her?" She packs a few things in a bag and swings a FRANKENSTEINED-VERSION OF HER STAFF onto her back.

The Falcon SHIFTS as it flies low to the ground. Poe looks out the COCKPIT. His eyes catch something.

**POE**

Commodore Xura.

Finn and Rey look far off in the DISTANCE. They see what Poe sees. We CLOSE ON Finn; HE'S ON FIRE -- gives a knowing look at Poe, as if asking permission. Poe finally notices the look.

**POE**

Yes! Yes. You can fight her.

**FINN**

Thank you.

We TURN AND EXIT the Falcon and see:

**EXT. DYAMA BATTLEFIELD - DAY**

Our first glimpse of what the FIRST ORDER has become: Commodore XURA (20s, wild and ruthless), in beaten and wrecked clone armor, helmetless, rides the head of a GORILLA WALKER. She lets out a PRIMAL YELL. The walker is covered in scaffolding, housing HUNDREDS OF STORMTROOPERS, likewise with their helmets off, wearing damaged clone armor. Three TIE FIGHTERS sit on the back of the walker. At the sight of the Falcon entering battle, THREE LOUNGING PILOTS climb up the walker and into their respective TIEs. They TAKE OFF after it.

The Falcon SOARS ABOVE and begins BOMBING THE WALKER. Much of the scaffolding is DESTROYED, but its armor REMAINS.

**INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - DAY**

Rey STRIDES to the living quarters on the Falcon where A SLEEPING TEENAGER lies on a bunk.

**REY**

Wake up!

**EXT. DYAMA BATTLEFIELD - DAY**

The Falcon SWERVES around, avoiding the TIEs' cannonfire. It ROARS back to the walker, dropping several more BOMBS. With the bombs falls something else -- a SMALL, SLEEK SKIFF, the KESTREL. We MOVE CLOSER IN and see REY in the PILOT'S SEAT. On the passenger side sits a GIRL, PRUME (14) and riding in the back is a TEENAGE BOY, NOLE (16). They RACE toward the CITY OF ROG.

**EXT. ROG - DAY**

The city has been RAVAGED BY WAR. Buildings have CRUMBLED, the forests surrounding it have been BURNED TO THE GROUND. SMOKE fills the sky. SMALL SKIRMISHES BREAK OUT in the streets.

The Kestrel hovers low and LANDS ON THE OUTSKIRTS. Our trio climbs out. Rey takes out a SMALL BEACON as they walk stealthily toward the city.

**NOLE**

Hey... umm...

Nole rubs his eyes and yawns like he's just woken up from a nap.

**NOLE**

So why exactly are we here... instead of over there.

He points over to the coast. IN THE DISTANCE, we see the Falcon BLAST A TIE OUT OF THE SKY. Rey looks to where he points. SIGHS.

Nole moves in front of her and GESTURES a "Hello?"

**REY**

Prume's never been in a ground assault before. She's not ready. And I'm not taking you into battle again any time soon. Not after last time.

**NOLE**

Fair.

**REY**

Small, city skirmishes is more your guys' type.

They continue crouch-walking until they reach the BACK OF A BUILDING.

**NOLE**

But what's the beacon for?

**REY**

Nole... you need to learn to trust your teacher.

Nole takes a deep breath. He knows exactly what the beacon is for.

**NOLE**

Mhm.. right. What are you plannin' to do, this time? You gonna whisk 'em away from their familes? Say it's some grand adventure?

He throws a knowing look at Prume.

**NOLE**

Like you did her?

Prume looks back at Nole.

(NOTE: All bracketed dialogue is in an alien sign language, subtitled)

**PRUME**

[It's OK.]

**NOLE**

It really wasn't.

Rey grows annoyed. She continues into the city, following the FLASHING BEACON. They come to a structure cut into the mountain. They enter an:

**INT. EMPTY GARAGE - DAY**

From the distant side, A DOOR OPENS and a YOUNG MAN APPEARS, BECKONING them.

**YOUNG MAN**

Come!

Just outside, a SPIDER WALKER hauling SEVERAL STORMTROOPERS crawls into view! The trio run toward the Young Man but before they make it, THE TROOPERS SPOT THEM. The Young Man closes the door behind them and reveals a SMALL ROOM with four kids, aged 7-12.

**YOUNG MAN**

You just gave us away!

Rey looks up at him with a GUILTY EXPRESSION.

**REY**

Sorry! I didn't mean to.

One of the kids lying down with his hands behind his head EYES HER.

**KID #1**

(sarcastically)

Some hero...

SHOTS BLASTING ON THE DOOR. Then SILENCE. Then the sound of a CANNON CHARGING.

**REY**

Not good. Nole, you're getting what you wished for. Prume...

(leans in)

Remember your training. You can do this.

Prume nods in assurance.

They stand back from the door as it BURSTS INWARD FROM CANNONFIRE. Just outside stands the menacing SPIDER WALKER with STORMTROOPERS to boot.

Rey turns to the four kids.

**REY**

Stay here for now! We'll get you to safety!

**KID #1**

We were already in safety until you came!

Rey grits the jest, but it hurts more than she lets on. She talks into a communication device on her wrist.

**REY**

Poe... we're going to need back-up.

**POE**

Uh. Alright. Alright. It'll be a sec.

They wait for a lull in blaster fire before exiting the room.

Rey and her two students turn to FACE THE WALKER. She takes the new version of her staff off her back. Holding it out in front of her, she IGNITES it! Her staff has been transformed into a DOUBLE-BLADED BLUE LIGHTSABER! Behind her, Nole ignites a TRADITIONAL BLUE SABER and Prume ignites a CROSS-GUARDED GREEN SABER!

Six troopers jump off the back of the walker, decked in REPURPOSED SEPERATIST DROID ARMOR. Nole is the first to run toward them, DODGING the ROCKET FIRE and eagerly STRIKING THEM DOWN.

Prume FOLLOWS BEHIND HIM as Rey GUNS IT toward the walker. Prume, AFRAID TO KILL, only cuts the troopers blasters. In an attempt to disable one of the troopers' wrist rockets, she accidentally SLICES HIS HAND OFF. She GASPS -- the most violent thing she's ever done!

The troopers around Prume drop their SEVERED BLASTERS and whip out BATONS and STAFFS. Out of instinct, she FORCE-PUSHES two of the troopers out of the way, leaving only one. She ENGAGES! Her saber CLASHES with his baton! She LOCKS his baton in between her CROSS-GUARD and tries to TWIST IT OUT OF HER HAND but her attempt is meek and FAILS! The trooper takes the opportunity and counters by YANKING HIS BATON while it's tangled between her cross-guard. Prume LOSES HER GRIP and stumbles forward. Her saber SKIDS ACROSS THE GROUND.

Nole TAKES NOTICE of her struggle. He runs over to her aid but the troopers that were pushed away sprint back into the fight and ATTACK HIM. He looks to Rey but she is PREOCCUPIED, focused on how to take out the walker. She takes NO NOTICE of either's struggle.

**EXT. ATOP THE WALKER - DAY**

The Falcon HOVERS above the gorilla walker and LOWERS IT'S RAMP. Finn jumps down onto the back of the walker with a BLUE LIGHTSABER of his own!

XURA SCRAMBLES UP the neck of the walker and faces Finn. She extends her BO-STAFF. It BUZZES WITH ELECTRICITY!

**FINN**

It's time for you to die, Xura.

There is an EERIE SENSE OF RAGE steaming from Finn. Something we haven't quite seen before in him. Xura's smugness only makes him ANGRIER.

**COMMODORE XURA**

A bit violent. Also I feel like you've said that before. Yet here I am!

**FINN**

All that does is make you a roach! And I'm gonna keep stepping on you.

**COMMODORE XURA**

(condescending)

Wow! What a great analogy, Finn! But! Would a roach have been able to kill all your ex-stormtrooper friends? Oh! And that girl. What was her name? She's so irrelevant and pathetic, I've completely forgotten.

Finn gets PISSED OFF.

**FINN**

Her name was Rose!

Xura fails to keep in a laugh. Finn CHARGES at her. Our music UNDULATES into the EPIC FIGHT THAT ENSUES.

Above, the Falcon flies toward ROG.

**INT. EMPTY GARAGE - DAY**

The two troopers SWING SIMULTANEOUSLY at Nole but he blocks BOTH ATTACKS, locking his saber with their batons. One trooper disengages and SWIVELS HIS BATON AROUND in an attempt to hit Nole from BEHIND. But Nole DUCKS, TURNS ON HIS HEEL, and PARRIES, CUTS the trooper across the torso! The other trooper hesitates after seeing his comrade killed. Nole takes advantage of his hesitation and in one continuous movement, Nole slices across his chest and he FALLS TO THE GROUND. Nole doesn't miss a beat and DARTS OVER to Prume's side.

But he is TOO LATE! The trooper LOOMS ABOVE HER, raising his baton! He lets his attack FALL ON HER AND HOLDS NOTHING BACK! She is knocked to the ground, UNCONSCIOUS! Nole immediately comes in behind the trooper and STABS HIM IN THE BACK. He sheathes his saber and lifts Prume up around his shoulders, LOCKS EYES with REY.

**NOLE**

Hey!

With realization, Rey's face FLOODS WITH GUILT.

A GROWING RUMBLE. The MILLENIUM FALCON settles just outside the garage and LANDS WITH A THUD. The UNDER-BELLY TURRET LOWERS and OSCILATES TOWARD THE WALKER. It FIRES A RAPTUROUS BLAST, blowing the walker to SMITHEREENS. Rey and Nole take cover.

From the side, the Young Man leads the four children out of their hiding place. All four of them give Rey dirty looks.

The Falcon's ramp LOWERS. Poe HUSTLES DOWN.

**REY**

Okay, everyone inside!

The kids seem DUBIOUS.

**YOUNG MAN**

(to the kids)

This is what you all wanted.

Nole LUMBERS past, Prume still dangling around his shoulders.

**NOLE**

It shouldn't be.

Rey sighs, disheartened. Poe SURVEYS the situation and awkwardly pats Nole on his back as he walks up the ramp. He addresses the kids.

**POE**

Come on! You all know of Luke Skywalker, right? This is your chance to follow his legend.

The four kids INSTANTLY PERK UP. SMILES GLOW across their faces.

**POE**

Now hop aboard! We got hot cocoa in the Falcon!

The kids EXCITEDLY RUN UP THE RAMP.

The Young Man walks up to Poe and SHAKES HIS HAND.

**YOUNG MAN**

Thank you. I know they're in good hands. They will be valuable assets to your cause.

**POE**

And thank _you_ for everything you've done for these kids.

As Rey walks up the ramp, she gives Poe a PAINFUL look. Poe is EMPATHETIC.

A BUZZ. A speeder COMES TO A HALT just underneath the Falcon's prongs. A SCOUT hops off and runs up to POE.

**SCOUT**

The walker! Sir... the armor is impenetrable. It's made of chromium.

Poe GRUNTS. The scout waits for Poe to finish considering this.

**SCOUT**

One more thing, sir... it's running.

After a brief beat of disbelief:

**POE**

The walker?

**SCOUT**

Aye.

**POE**

The walker is running.

**SCOUT**

Aye. Straight toward the city.

One of the younger kids stands on the end of the ramp, EAVESDROPPING, sipping her hot cocoa. A LIGHT BULB goes off in her head.

**KID #2**

Trip it with a tow cable!

Poe REACTS.

**EXT. DYAMA BATTLEFIELD - DAY**

The Falcon reaches the walker and SWOOSHES AROUND, MATCHING ITS RUNNING PACE. Finn and Xura are visible on the top, still BATTLING.

The ship lowers and from the back SHOOTS A TOW CABLE. It MAGNETIZES to the walker's HIND LEG.

**INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT - DAY**

**POE**

This can't seriously be a thing the rebellion used to do.

NIEN NUNB, a known veteran of the old rebellion, sits beside Poe in the co-pilot's seat. He NODS HIS HEAD HUMOROUSLY.

**NIEN NUNB**

Ehehehe!

**EXT. DYAMA BATTLEFIELD - DAY**

As the FALCON CIRCLES THE WALKER, the cable TIGHTENS. BUT- a MECHANICAL RATCHETING RESOUNDS from the walker's FRONT LEGS. A MASSIVE BLADE SLIDES OUT FROM ITS SHINS and CUTS THROUGH THE CABLE!

**INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT - DAY**

**POE**

Annnnnd that's why we don't do it anymore...

**NIEN NUNB**

Ehhh...

**POE**

Okay, plan A!

Poe picks up a HOLO-TRANSMITTER and presses a button.

**POE**

Finn, you gotta hurry up and take out this walker. You're our only chance!

**FINN**

I'm- I'm a little preoccupied... at the moment. Poe.

Sounds of CLASHES, CLANGS, and GRUNTS can be heard in the background.

Rey overhears and HURRIES into the cockpit.

**REY**

I can help!

**POE**

You sure?

**REY**

Yes, I'm sure! Open the ramp!

**EXT. ATOP THE WALKER - DAY**

Xura sprints toward Finn, GAINING MOMENTUM. But instead of going straight for him, she STICKS HER STAFF into the SIDE OF THE WALKER. She USES HER MOMENTUM to swing around the side of the walker, behind Finn, and KICK HIM IN THE BACK. He FALLS TO THE GROUND and she MOUNTS HIM. Before she is able to strike him, he RAISES his LIGHTSABER and BLOCKS HER. But he is losing strength. She pushes down on him, forcing his saber DANGEROUSLY CLOSE TO HIS THROAT -- BITS OF ELECTRICITY ZAP HIS FACE.

**INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - DAY**

The ramp opens RIGHT ABOVE the walker. Rey BOUNDS ONTO ITS BACK.

**EXT. ATOP THE WALKER - DAY**

Rey LANDS with a THUD. She FORCE-PUSHES XURA BACK, KNOCKING HER STAFF OUT OF HER HAND. Finn runs over and MOUNTS HER, putting his saber to her throat. FEAR OVERCOMES HER as he readies himself to TAKE HER OUT!

**COMMODORE XURA**

Wait! Wait! I have information on the Knights of Ren. They found what they were looking for -- I can tell you everything!

Everything she says is IRRELEVANT to him. He raises his saber, about to STRIKE. Xura looks back toward Rey, gaining her attention.

**COMMODORE XURA**

I know where there are more force sensitives! They want to be trained! I can take you to them!

Finn LETS HIS SABER FALL ON HER-

**REY**

Finn, NO! We need that information!

He looks up at Rey, BEWILDERED by her interruption. Xura GRINS.

**FINN**

No, _you_ need that information.

Rey stares at him, UNWAVERING. She won't budge.

**FINN**

Come on, Rey! _She_ KILLED Rose!! And countless others! My friends! My troops! Your Jedi, your force... it's not bigger than this rebellion.

Rey's STERN LOOK shifts to SYMPATHY.

**REY**

Oh, Finn. I know you loved her. But-

**FINN**

Rey! That's not-

**REY**

Sorry! Nevermind that! Look, I need this. I need students to train!

I already feel as though I'm failing Nole and Prume...

**EXT. DYAMA BATTLEFIELD - DAY**

The walker SLOWS its climb up the mountain as it reaches the peak. It COMES TO A HALT and AIMS ITS DEADLY CANNON at the city!

**EXT. ATOP THE WALKER - DAY**

Rey's voice begins to falter.

**REY**

...I feel like I'm failing Luke. Finn, I _can't_ be the last Jedi. The Force... the Jedi... it IS bigger. I don't know how to make you understand.

A CRACKLE of STATIC comes from Finn's wrist. He looks down and sees his HOLO-RECIEVER flickering. A figure. It clears up and reveals a hologram of POE. Finn reaches down and takes the receiver.

**POE**

Guys, focus! We've got a giant cannon aimed towards the city. As soon as it's done charging, this battle is lost. Take that walker out!

The hologram FIZZLES AWAY, leaving only a CONFLICTED FINN and a PLEADING REY.

**REY**

Please...

After a beat, Finn FOLDS. He bends down FACE TO FACE with Xura.

**FINN**

You're only delaying the inevitable.

**COMMODORE XURA**

Aren't we all.

Her irritating, SLY GRIN won't go away.

**FINN**

I hate you.

**XURA**

I know and it delights me.

Finn RAISES HIS GAZE back to Rey. He puts his saber away and TOSSES AN EXPLOSIVE to Rey. Cuffs Xura.

For a quick beat, Rey doesn't take her eyes off Finn. She understands just how hard the decision was.

**REY**

Thank you.

She turns and hurries down the back of the walker and CUTS THROUGH THE NECK. She DROPS THE EXPLOSIVES inside and SPRINTS back toward the Falcon.

Finn drags a bound Xura onto the Falcon. Rey follows behind them.

**EXT. DYAMA BATTLEFIELD - DAY**

The Falcon ROCKETS INTO THE ATMOSPHERE as the walker's head EXPLODES BEHIND THEM -- FALLING DOWN THE MOUNTAIN.

**INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT - SUNSET**

Poe sits alone. A sigh of relief. Clouds pass by the cockpit as the Falcon lifts off into SPACE. A Hologram FLICKERS onto the dashboard -- CHIEF AMADO. Poe turns his attention toward the man.

**CHIEF AMADO**

Our sincerest gratitude, General Dameron. Our people are forever indebted to you.

**POE**

We're happy to help, Chief.

**CHIEF AMADO**

Forgive me if I'm intruding at all, but I could not help but notice a certain someone missing from the Falcon.

**POE**

Oh... The general.

**CHIEF AMADO**

No, no. Although I'm aware of the princess's absence. I meant the wookiee.

**POE**

Chewbacca? He split with us. Went off to do his own thing. I haven't really been able to keep up with the guy, though. Why?

**CHIEF AMADO**

He was the one who started the rebellion here. He inspired my people when I couldn't. I owe everything to him and I was hoping he might still be hanging around the Falcon. ...But I suppose not.

**POE**

Huh-uh. Do you have any info on where he went, though? I'd love if he joined back with us. I have a feeling this war is nearing its end.

**CHIEF AMADO**

He said he was taking a few volunteers to the smuggler's moon.

**POE**

Nar Shaddaa.

The chief nods. A DETERMINED EXPRESSION creeps across Poe's face.

**CHIEF AMADO**

And General... may the Supreme Leader's tyranny come to an end.

**POE**

I couldn't agree more.

The hologram fades away. Poe PUNCHES IT.

**EXT. SPACE - NIGHT**

The Millennium Falcon DISAPPEARS INTO HYPERSPACE.

**EXT. MUSTAFAR - DARTH VADER'S CASTLE - DAY**

KYLO REN walks out onto the castle's upper platform, above a BOISTEROUS CROWD numbering thousands, if not hundreds of thousands. They IMPATIENTLY WAIT for his speech. Fights break out. Yelling. Screaming. Disorder and chaos. Stormtroopers are scattered about. They do NOTHING to keep peace -- most take part in the discord.

GENERAL HUX appears by his side, DEEPLY ANNOYED at the crowd. He has become FRAIL, his thin body SHAKING WITH BROKENNESS.

Multiple BROADCASTER DROIDS swirl around the Supreme Leader. Kylo Ren readies himself to speak to the galaxy.

**KYLO REN**

This tower. For so long it's been a symbol of power. Of Vader's mighty legacy. But that lie will continue no longer!

This is met with a mix of CHEERS and BOOS. In the distance, a GROWING TREMOR from a nearby volcano.

**KYLO REN**

It's been known that my Grandfather was born of the Force, created as the chosen one, to bring ultimate power to the Empire. But today I'll reveal to you the truth! He joined his terrorist son, Luke Skywalker, and in the end it was he who killed the emperor!

The audience gasps.

**KYLO REN**

He wasn't the chosen one. The force created him so that _I_ would be born -- so that _I_ could stand before you all as your ruler today!

The volcano ERUPTS.

**KYLO REN**

His story has been leading to _ME_! I AM THE CHOSEN ONE. NOT HIM!

In the crowd, many people REJECT THIS -- many PRAISE IT. Even among the STORMTROOPERS, fighting ensues. General Hux seems EVEN MORE ANNOYED. Not just at the crowd. He eyes Kylo.

**KYLO REN**

The Empire was _nothing_ compared to our Order.

Kylo steps onto a PLATFORM DROID, hovers out allowing him to face THE CASTLE. Kylo holds out his hand. The castle VIBRATES. He pulls his arm back and PUSHES IT FORWARD WITH A FIT OF RAGE. The castle CRACKS, CRUMBLES DOWN THE CLIFF and INTO THE LAVA BELOW.

The PLATFORM DROID lowers him down in front of his shuttle. He passes by the crowd, IGNORING THEIR DICHOTOMIC RESPONSE. Hux, however, makes note of the OUTRAGE.

**INT. KYLO REN'S SHUTTLE - DAY**

Kylo and Hux sit across from one another.

**KYLO REN**

What are the Knights of Ren's status.

**HUX**

One of the bounty hunters under Vinda has found what seems to be a Sith Holocron.

**KYLO REN**

Then why isn't it already in my hands?

**HUX**

Well, it's... big. Massive. They've been looking for ways to transport it but it won't move. You'll have go to _it_.

Kylo Ren considers this. He understands. Gives a SUBTLE NOD.

**KYLO REN**

And what's the Order's status?

**HUX**

The last of the Twi-leks have been exterminated. The ryll mines on their home-world have been seized.

**KYLO REN**

Good. I'll never have to see another one of their disgusting head-tails ever again.

**HUX**

And the moon of Naboo has been stripped of its last chromium. It's nothing more than a ball of bedrock, now.

Silence. Hux SIGHS and looks out the window. But Kylo STARES AT HUX. Feeling his gaze, Hux glances back at him..

**KYLO REN**

What?

HUX SEES IT IS FUTILE to keep anything from his _Supreme Leader_. He turns toward Kylo but he continues CAUTIOUSLY.

**HUX**

I think you've missed a grand opportunity.

Kylo doesn't take his eyes off Hux. HE WANTS MORE. Hux swallows.

**HUX**

Half the New Republic seceded into our hands. The other half was complacent and beaten into submission with hardly any force at all. The galaxy was _thirsty_ for _order_! ...Order.

**KYLO REN**

Careful.

But he's still not satisfied. His eyes are UNWAVERING.

**HUX**

When Snoke died... you had an opportunity to take the galaxy out of the hands of darkness. The same dark force that corrupted Imperial leadership. But all _you've_ brought is _chaos._

Kylo Ren OPENS HIS PALM. Hux falls to his knees and SLIDES ACROSS THE SHUTTLE FLOOR. His TONGUE is pulled OUT OF HIS FACE by a FORCE he knows all too well and LANDS IN THE HAND of Kylo Ren. He grabs Hux's tongue. Hux's face turns to AGONY.

**KYLO REN**

Watch your tongue.

**EXT. SPACE - NIGHT**

Kylo Ren's shuttle enters THE SUPREMACY. It sits, LOOMING AMONG THE STAR FIELD. The wing is still broken -- never repaired, only mended.

**INT. THE SUPREMACY - THRONE ROOM - NIGHT**

Kylo Ren shuffles into the throne room, the curtains gone -- it is all black. There are no guards, no attendants, no one. He is ALONE.

He slumps into his throne and stares down at the floor. HE TRIES TO CRY but he can't. His head falls into his hand. He thumbs his scar.

**INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - LOUNGE AREA - NIGHT**

The vibration of HYPERSPACE TRAVEL rattles the room. Rey sits on a CRATE, zoned out. CLOSE ON HER ANXIOUS FACE.

**POE**

The hell is this!?

Rey is STARTLED -- her attention quickly turns to Poe. He's addressing her, referring to the BOUND XURA, lying on the Falcon floor. Rey gets DEFENSIVE.

**REY**

Sh- she said she knows where more force sensitives are!

Poe lowers his voice, attempting to be EMPATHETIC but he STRUGGLES.

**POE**

Rey. Come on. You let a ruthless killer in here when we have kids on board? What were you thinking??

**FINN**

Children?

Not comfortable with the GROWING TENSION, Finn turns to Kaydel Connix, seated at the dejarik table. She is becoming increasingly uncomfortable, too.

**FINN**

(pointing to himself)

He's not talking about me, is he?

Kaydel lets out a laugh.

**POE**

(to Rey)

Look, we _got_ the kids from Dyama. You can't pull a stunt like this. Why didn't you-

**FINN**

(to Rey)

Hold up, why would you need more students if you got the one's on Dyama?

Finn waits for an answer, he gets WORRIED.

**FINN**

They wanted to come right? You know how I feel about kidnapping kids against their will...

**REY**

Of course it's not like that. They _wanted_ to be trained.

Finn's RELIEVED.

**POE**

By Luke... not you.

Rey winces, purses her lips HARD. STANDS and WALKS OFF.

**POE**

Sorry.

She ignores him.

**POE**

I'm sorry!

Finn looks at Poe -- he can't believe him. Finn takes off after Rey. He stops for a moment and turns around, looking at Poe, shrugging. NODS at Xura.

**FINN**

She also said she knows where the Knights are. They found what they're looking for.

Poe sighs. Finn CONTINUES AFTER REY. But the door to her LIVING QUARTERS is LOCKED.

**INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - LIVING QUARTERS - LATER**

The door OPENS. Rey quickly wipes her tears away. In the doorway stands BB-8! The droid rolls to Rey and SADLY BEEPS.

**REY**

Hello, BB-8.

She pets him on the head. He lets out a QUESTIONING BEEP.

**REY**

You won't find any ray of light here.

She takes out her lightsaber. FIDDLES with it.

**REY**

I used feel like I belonged here. With Han. But then...

She holds up the saber and EXAMINES IT.

**REY**

This power. The darkness in Ben. ...This raging war. I'm not a soldier.

She DROPS the saber to the side.

**REY**

And I'm not a teacher, either. It flows too naturally for me. I don't know how to pass that on.

BB-8 listens ATTENTIVELY. Rey LEANS IN closer to him.

**REY**

I think deep down, I know who I belong with.

She looks into BB-8's ONE EYE.

**REY**

(whispering)

...I know he can change.

The droid BACKS UP, SHAKES HIS HEAD with incredulity. Rolls out.

**INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - BACK ROOM - NIGHT**

Finn is CLEANING. BB-8 rolls into the room and by Finn's side. The droid looks up at him with a SAD PUPPY DOG EYE. An ARM extends from his side and TUGS at Finn's clothes.

**FINN**

Hey, ball, what's up?

BB-8 turns his head and DISPLAYS A RECORDING of his conversation with REY. Finn watches INTENTLY as her inner-thoughts are REVEALED. He takes it all in, DOESN'T MISS A WORD.

**INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - LIVING QUARTERS - NIGHT**

Finn RUNS INTO REY'S ROOM. BB-8 behind him. He HUGS HER TIGHT. She is SURPRISED, but it is welcome. She SMILES.

STAY on the two of them for a beat.

**EXT. SPACE - DAY**

A shadowy planet, with a web of GOLDEN LIGHTS stretching across the surface. This is the ecumenopolis, NAR SHADDAA. The Falcon BURSTS IN FROM HYPERSPACE.

**INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT - DAY**

Finn and Poe sit in the cockpit.

**POE**

The smuggler's moon. It's hostile territory. ...But I know a guy. We should be fine.

Finn sarcastically nods.

**FINN**

Uh-huh.

**EXT. SPACE - DAY**

Immediately, A SLEEK PIRATE SHIP approaches them.

**INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT - DAY**

An ALARM goes off on the dashboard.

**FINN**

You have great comedic timing, Poe.

**POE**

(sarcastic)

Thanks.

STATIC from the radio. Then, a VOICE.

**PIRATE LEADER**

Whot in the unknown... is the _Millennium Falcon_... doin' _'ere_ at Nar Shadda?!

Poe SIGHS, ANNOYED. For him, an occurrence like this is like getting stuck in traffic.

**POE**

We won't cause any trouble. In and out.

**PIRATE LEADER**

Ha! Ahaha! Ya roight! When does the _Falcon_ ever NOT cause trouble!

(mocking)

In and out.

SHUFFLING coming from the radio, then IN THE BACKGROUND:

**PIRATE**

Alroight, boys! We got ourselves the Millennium Falcon! Oi want the crew alive.

**POE**

(to Finn)

 _They're_ the ones that cause trouble. Every time!

**FINN**

I call gunner!

**POE**

Be my guest.

Finn gets up, RUNS DOWN THE CORRIDOR.

**EXT. SPACE - DAY**

The MILLENNIUM FALCON BARREL ROLLS, evading CANNONFIRE. SLOWS DOWN and the pirates PASS THEM.

**INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - TOP GUNNER POSITION - DAY**

Finn gets settled in. He BUCKLES UP and takes hold of the controls. The seat WHIPS AROUND and he starts BLASTING.

**EXT. SPACE - DAY**

But the pirate ship is NIMBLE and AVOIDS THE CANNONFIRE! It manages to maneuver BEHIND THE FALCON once more!

**INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT - DAY**

**POE**

Damnit. Nien! Cockpit!

Moments later, REY hurries in and sits beside him. He STARES at her.

**REY**

He's still asleep.

She FLIPS SWITCHES. Deep breath. Eventually stares back at him. He watches her.

**REY**

What? I can do this.

She seems to be in a better mood -- CONFIDENT. After a beat, Poe nods.

**POE**

I know you can.

He TIGHTENS HIS GRIP ON THE CONTROLS.

**EXT. SPACE - DAY**

The two ships go back and forth, EVADING and SHOOTING, as they enter the ATMOSPHERE.

**EXT. NAR SHADAA - DAY**

A YELLOW HAZE. Golden SKYSCRAPERS. Glowing NEON SIGNS. No roads, only catwalks. Several smugglers travel in groups along the catwalks, THRIVING. One trio rehearses a sort of smooth, free-style rap in a STRANGE LANGUAGE. Across the gap, someone practices a SYNTH-SOUNDING string instrument.

A FANTASTIC ROAR IN THE SKY. Everyone stops in their tracks, looks up.

The two rumbling ships SPEED into the city! We FOLLOW as they go deeper and deeper.

**INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT - DAY**

Poe presses a button on the dash.

**POE**

Hey, anyone there? We could use a little-

Poe backs away, CONFUSED. He presses the button a few more tiems.

**POE**

They blocked the planetary comms.

**REY**

We're on our own.

**POE**

Uh-huh.

**REY**

We'll be fine, right?

**POE**

Yeah...

Poe and Rey return to their controls. They are PERFECTLY FOCUSED. Not a word spoken. Poe HOLDS HIS BREATH.

**EXT. NAR SHADAA - DAY**

A SMOKEY HAZE. Gritty, monochrome NOOKS AND CRANNIES. The spaces get more and more CLAUSTROPHOBIC. The two ships SWIVEL AND SWING to AVOID COLLISION with the surrounding buildings. Occaisional shots fired.

Even deeper still! The buildings become SPARSE and the underground OPENS UP. A dark area -- INCREDIBLE and VAST -- housing GINORMOUS, GEOMETRIC POWER PLANTS. Enormous pillars the size of Star Destroyers!

**INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT - DAY**

Poe finally REMEMBERS TO BREATHE. He lets out a GASP. Rey looks over and sees humor in it and forces in a snicker. Poe shakes his head.

**EXT. NAR SHADAA UNDERGROUND - DAY**

Now with enough open room, the pirate ship CATCHES UP to the Falcon and FLIES below them.

**INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - GUNNER POSITION - DAY**

**FINN**

Where'd they go??

**EXT. NAR SHADAA UNDERGROUND - DAY**

TWO DRILL-LIKE CYLINDERS extend from the pirate ship's underbelly and curve upward, PENETRATING THE FALCON'S DOCKING PORTS. The pirate ship CRUSHES THE KESTREL.

**INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - LIVING QUARTERS - DAY**

Nien Nunb, Kaydel Connix, and the four kids are asleep in the background. Nole, Prume, and BB-8 sit facing each other. They play a three-way version of ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS.

A loud SHUDDER and the sound of metal crunching REVERBERATES THROUGH THE ROOM.

They FREEZE. SHARE A GLANCE. They hop up and GRAB THEIR SABERS. BB-8 follows.

**INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - TOP GUNNER POSITION - DAY**

Finn looks around, out the window.

**FINN**

What was that?! Where'd they go?

**INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT - DAY**

Poe squints out the cockpit, looks around.

**POE**

(to Rey)

They're below us. I can't see 'em.

Rey presses a button and talks into the comm.

**REY**

They're below us! Check the Kestrel!

**INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - GUNNER POSITION - DAY**

Finn scoots back in his chair, looks down through the ladder hatch. He sees the SHIP and DEBRIS scattered across the window.

**FINN**

Get off!

**INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - PORT-SIDE ENTRYWAY - DAY**

Nole and Prume stand in front of the PROTRUDING DRILL, their sabers IGNITED. READY FOR BATTLE. BB-8 flips out his WELDING TORCH. Nole speaks into a comm. on his wrist.

**NOLE**

They drilled into the docking port!

The drill SEPARATES OPEN, revealing a BAND OF PIRATES! Their armor is LUXURIOUS and STYLISH. They wield GOLDEN SWORDS with a strip of GLOWING, WHITE LIGHT along the blade.

**INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT - DAY**

Poe tugs at the controls. They're TIGHT -- hardly moving at all.

**POE**

Our ships are interlocked, alright.

(impressed)

I can't believe they were able to pull that off.

**REY**

Don't sound so impressed!

**INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - PORT-SIDE ENTRYWAY - DAY**

SABERS AND SWORDS CLASH. The white light on the pirates' blades BLOCK THEIR STRIKES but the teenagers hold their ground!

One pirate comes out, DECKED IN WIRES and COMPUTERS. He bends down to BB-8 -- avoiding the feisty droid's attempts to attack -- and sticks his hand beneath the droids head. The wires LIGHT UP and OVERLOAD THE DROID, he shuts off. The pirate rolls him back onto their ship.

Meanwhile, Nole manages to INCAPACITATE a few of the pirates. Prume BLOCKS and SIDESTEPS, keeping SEVERAL CRITICAL ATTACKS from reaching Nole. As they fight, Nole talks into his comm.

**NOLE**

It's a raid! They took BB-8.

**INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT - DAY**

**POE**

They're trying to take us captive.

Presses a button.

**POE**

(to Finn)

Finn, come down and give Prume a hand.

**FINN**

Already on it.

**POE**

(to Rey)

You too. Go!

Rey nods, gets up, SPRINTS.

**INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT CORRIDOR - DAY**

But she is stopped in her tracks! Pirates have entered from the other side of the Falcon and are FLOODING THROUGH THE CORRIDOR and into the LOUNGE. Her saber IGNITES as she begins to pick them off.

Finn CLIMBS up from across the hallway and begins to do the same.

**INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - LOUNGE AREA - DAY**

Rey and Finn FIGHT THEIR WAY THROUGH the Pirates, back them into the LOUNGE. The Falcon's interior is CUT AND SLASHED through -- furniture destroyed!

Across the room, Nole and Prume are backed into a mob of Pirates. They're SURROUNDED.

**PIRATE 1**

Take the kids hostage! We won't be able to fight both their masters!

**FINN**

(to Rey)

Woah-ho. Hear that? I'm a master, now!

She stares at him, concerned. Now is not the time for jokes!

**REY**

They're taking my students hostage, Finn!

**FINN**

Right.

They continue fighting.

The Pirates surrounding Nole and Prume OVERWHELM them, they are RESTRAINED and their sabers WITHDRAWN.

In the corner of the Lounge, pirates RUMMAGE THROUGH THE STORAGE CLOSETS, find a BOUND ZURA. She has a mixed countenance but is MOSTLY CONFUSED.

**PIRATE #2**

Oi! What about this!?

**PIRATE #1**

Yeah, take her too! Come on! Retreat, retreat!

And just as they flooded in, the Pirates begin DRAINING toward the only remaining exit!

Rey puts her hand out -- SEVERAL PIRATES FREEZE. But several more rush through and RETAIN THEIR GRIP on the two students.

Finn quickly SLASHES THROUGH the frozen pirates and sprints towards the:

**INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - PORT-SIDE ENTRYWAY - DAY**

But it's too late! The Pirates drag Nole and Prume through the open drill. And it SHUTS behind them. Finn runs up to the side of the drill and begins SLOWLY CUTTING through the top of it with his saber. Rey sprints in, exasperated.

**REY**

No, no, no.

**FINN**

Here, get on the other side. Start cutting from the bottom.

She does as he suggests.

One of the kids from the Falcon's barracks peeks out from the doorway, SCARED.

**KID #2**

What's going on?

Both Finn and Rey are caught off gaurd.

**FINN**

Hey, y- you got nothin' to worry about. Everything's gonna be fine. You go back to bed, okay?

Kaydel comes and picks the kid up from behind.

**KAYDEL CONNIX**

(to Finn)

Sorry.

(to the kid)

Hear that? You're gonna be ok. Come on, now.

She shuts the door.

Finn and Rey share a nervous look. Continue to cut the drill until their sabers meet in the middle and the tip of the drill falls to the floor. This reveals a PIRATE, THERMAL DETONATOR IN HAND. Just then, the drill DETACHES and slowly begins to RETRACT BACK INTO THE PIRATE SHIP. Wind blows VIOLENTLY in the Falcon through the newly-made opening. Cackling, the pirate TOSSES THE GRENADE into the Falcon!

Before the drill retracts too far, Rey FORCE-STOPS THE DETONATOR IN MID-AIR and PUSHES HER ARM FORWARD, LAUNCHING IT BACK into the pirate ship just before it EXPLODES!

**EXT. NAR SHADAA UNDERGROUND - DAY**

The left half of the Pirate Ship BURSTS INTO A FIREBALL, sending it SPINNING OUT OF CONTROL. It HURDLES INTO A PILLAR and CRASH-LANDS atop a generator.

**INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - PORT-SIDE ENTRYWAY - DAY**

Finn and Rey watch through the drilled-out hole. All they see is FIRE AND DEBRIS. They are both DEVESTATED. Rey falls back to the floor and shakes her head. Finn turns to her, DOESN'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY.

**REY**

It's my fault!

**FINN**

...No. Listen to me, we-

**REY**

(not listening)

I could have- I could have taken the detonator- I could have suppressed it somehow- I could have thrown it down.

Finn kneels in front of her, takes her SHAKING HANDS IN HIS. He looks into her eyes, she looks back -- tears welling up.

**FINN**

This is not your fault.

They sit in silence.

**REY**

Finn. Please go.

**FINN**

Rey, look. We can-

**REY**

Stop.

She yanks her hand from his as tears STREAM down her face. He HESITATES. Finally, he stands.

**REY**

(quick and breathless)

As soon as I was gone, you turned straight to Rose and to Poe and to everything else. And when I came back, the only friend I had was Leia... and now she's gone, too.

(slows down)

Maybe... I had something in my students.

She shakes her head.

**REY**

I have nothing left.

Finn stares down, disheartened. He walks away. Poe jogs in and looks out the hole, sees the wreckage.

**POE**

BB-8!

Finn turns on a heal and holds his arms up in DISBELIEF.

**FINN**

Seriously??

Poe looks down at Rey, sees her crying.

**POE**

Oh...

(quieter)

Oh no.

Finn walks down the hall.

Poe tries to come up with something else to say. But he can't. He takes a seat next to her.

She buries her head in her knees.

**INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT - NIGHT**

Finn sits in the copilot seat. Poe walks in from behind and slumps next to him. Presses the comm. button.

**POE**

I sent you our coordinates. Could we get an escort?

**A FAMILIAR VOICE**

Sure thing, hot shot...

**EXT. SPACE - DAY**

The SUPREMACY enters the atmosphere of a WISPY, WHITE GAS GIANT: GRANICUS.

**EXT. GRANICUS - DAY**

The hulking ship flies through a layer of cloud til it reaches the VAST WHITE VOID BELOW. A rolling, dynamic sea of cloud beneath, a static cloudy sky above. In the middle, FLOATING ISLANDS.

Off in the distance appears a large, INVERTED PYRAMID, glowing red. A FIRST ORDER RESEARCH FACILITY is half built in the side of a nearby island.

The SUPREMACY HALTS. Kylo ren's shuttle DISEMBARKS toward the island.

**EXT. F.O. RESEARCH FACILITY ISLAND - DAY**

The shuttle lands. General Hux stays back. Kylo Ren greets a woman, 21, KNIGHT VINDA (in black armor).

**KNIGHT VINDA**

Kylo. How's it been rulin' the galaxy?

He ignores her question, looks to the pyramid.

**KYLO REN**

What have you learned so far?

Vinda sighs.

**KNIGHT VINDA**

Not much. Architecture is a lot like a sith temple. Lots of complex tech inside. Most of it is more... mystic, though. Force stuff. You'd know better than I would.

Kylo Ren passes her and enters the building. She follows.

**INT. F.O RESEARCH FACILITY - DAY**

First Order scientists bustle around, but Kylo Ren doesn't acknowledge any of it. His focus remains solely on the PYRAMID. Even in the facility, the pyramid can be felt PULSATING and RUMBLING. He walks, completely FIXATED, towards the back exit.

**EXT. F.O. RESEARCH FACILITY - EXIT RAMP - DAY**

Kylo Ren continues along the ramp leading to the tip of the pyramid, ENTRANCED -- even HYPNOTIZED.

**KNIGHT VINDA**

Ben?

The trance is broken.

**KNIGHT VINDA**

Do you think this is it?

Kylo stares up at the pyramid.

**KYLO REN**

Yes. I do.

**KNIGHT VINDA**

It's everything you've ever wanted.

Kylo looks at her and shakes his head.

**KYLO REN**

No. It's not.

Then back to the pyramid.

**KYLO REN**

Don't call me Ben. ...You know you're not even a real Knight?

Vinda furrows her brow.

**KNIGHT VINDA**

Come on. I despise Rey as much as you do.

**KYLO REN**

Why do you assume I despise her? I don't.

She takes a moment.

**KNIGHT VINDA**

I _am_ a knight.

An ALARM SOUNDS.

**KNIGHT VINDA**

I should go take care of that...

Kylo acknowledges her, but he STAYS on the ramp. Vinda walks and then HURRIES back into the facility.

**INT. F.O RESEARCH FACILITY - DAY**

The alarm continues. General Hux discusses something with a few scientists. Notices Vinda fleeing the conference room.

**GENERAL HUX**

What's going on?

**KNIGHT VINDA**

An omotyl. They're island eaters. It's a hell of a fight if you want in.

Hux frowns. Points back outside.

**GENERAL HUX**

We have the Supremacy here...

She passes him, PICKS UP A HEAVY BLASTER and JETPACK.

**KNIGHT VINDA**

That's no fun.

Hux looks at her, baffled.

**KNIGHT VINDA**

We've have a hundred restless troopers stationed here. They need their playtime.

With a flourish, she WALTZES OUT THE DOOR.

**KNIGHT VINDA**

And so do I!

Hux takes a moment before deciding to FOLLOW HER.

**EXT. F.O. RESEARCH FACILITY ISLAND - DAY**

Outside, a MONSTROUS, BAT-LIKE CREATURE -- half the size of The Supremacy, bigger than any alien we've seen!! -- is SOARING towards the island at MAX SPEED. STORMTROOPERS pour out of the facility and JUMP OFF THE ISLAND wearing JETPACKS and wielding HEAVY BLASTERS.

Hux RUSHES to the opposite end of the island where Vinda stands -- HELMETED... and she JUMPS.

Her jetpack FIRES, SPEEDING straight towards the omotyl.

The troopers BEGIN FIRING.

THEN, something starts to move on the omotyl -- lumpy masses crawling all around -- OMOTYL OFFSPRING! They detach from their mother and surround her, SHIELDING HER.

The stormtroopers RAMIFY, battling the omotyl offspring ONE ON ONE.

Vinda's jetpack SCREAMS WITH INTENSITY as she DODGES, SWINGS AND WHIPS around the omotyl UNTIL- she eyes a RUNT. With a HALT, she HOLDS UP HER HEAVY BLASTER AND KILLS IT EFFORTLESSLY.

Quickly, Vinda BOOKS IT through the newly made hole.

**EXT. F.O. RESEARCH FACILITY ISLAND - DAY**

Hux WATCHES HER intently.

**GENERAL HUX**

Finding the runt. Impressive.

**EXT. ATOP THE OMOTYL - DAY**

She LANDS on the back of the MOTHER OMOTYL, crawling along its back, GRASPING its fur.

**EXT. F.O. RESEARCH FACILITY - EXIT RAMP - DAY**

Kylo Ren watches the commotion from the ramp, PONDERING SOMETHING -- almost sad. He turns his head up to the pyramid.

The continual, HYPNOTIC PULSE of the holocron lures Kylo closer and closer until he reaches THE END OF THE RAMP. He looks up -- the bottom point of the pyramid DIRECTLY ABOVE HIM.

EXT. ATOP THE OMOTYL - DAY

Vinda pulls out a SMALL MASK and puts it on. She enters through a gill-like slit in the side of the omotyl.

**INT. INSIDE THE OMOTYL - DAY**

She walks through DARK PASSAGEWAYS and follows the sound of a HYPNOTIC BEAT till she reaches an EXPANSIVE CHAMBER -- lit by her gun-mounted flashlight.

Within is a MASSIVE BEATING HEART. Vinda gazes at it in amazement. She lifts her blaster and SHOOTS. RED BLOOD SPILLS into the chamber -- SHE RUNS.

**EXT. F.O. RESEARCH FACILITY - EXIT RAMP - DAY**

Kylo REACHES up toward the pyramid -- almost touching the VERTEX. The corners of the pyramid begin to shift. The inverted tip OPENS UP and a RED LIGHT SPILLS down, ILLUMINATING KYLO.

Below, clouds swirl. LIGHTNING strikes the opening from below! Kylo falls back. From the opening falls an UNEARTHLY MONSTER, TRANSLUSCENT and GLOWING RED. It begins crawling along the ramp.

We cut closer. The creature is only a torso. The face is disfigured and UNMISTAKABLE: THE GHOST OF SNOKE!

Kylo is TERRIFIED. He tries to scurry away but Snoke CATCHES HIM, crawls on top of his belly. Grabs his FACE.

Snoke raises his CLAW-LIKE HAND, GROWLING and SWIPES AT KYLO'S FACE. But his hand PHASES RIGHT THROUGH! He can do NO HARM.

Quickly, Kylo OVERTURNS Snoke, PUSHING HIM OFF THE RAMP and INTO THE STORM BELOW.

He turns onto his HANDS AND KNEES, IGNITES HIS SABER and STABS the ramp out of frustrating mix of emotion. Close in on his FEAR-FILLED FACE.

**EXT. ATOP THE OMOTYL - SUNSET**

As the last omotyling is KILLED, flying troopers gather to one side of the OMOTYL'S CORPSE and push it AWAY FROM THE TRAJECTORY of the research facility.

Vinda stands on its back as it GLIDES INTO THE DISTANCE. She crosses to the edge and sits down, watching the SUNSET. She pulls out a small device and turns it on, displaying a holograph. STARES intently at it but WE CANNOT SEE WHAT IT IS.

**EXT. F.O. RESEARCH FACILITY - EXIT RAMP - SUNSET**

Kylo paces back and forth on the ramp. He sees the OMOTYL SAIL through the sky beside him -- he sees VINDA.

Finally he LOOKS AWAY and then: REY STANDS BEFORE HIM ON THE RAMP. Kylo's ASTONISHED, begins BREATHING HEAVILY. Rey has been crying; she wipes the tears off her face and STARES BACK at Kylo.

**INT. NAR SHADAA SKYSCRAPER - OFFICE - NIGHT**

LANDO CALRISSIAN sits behind a desk as FINN and POE ENTER. He reclines in his chair and puts his hands behind his head.

Just shakes his head.

**LANDO**

You know, this isn't the first time the Falcon's come back to me in ruins.

Poe takes a seat across the desk. Lando raises an inquisitive eye.

**LANDO**

I s'pose you didn't come here for business.

**POE**

No, we came here to look for Chewie.

**LANDO**

Ah. The Falcon. Chewie. Sure brings back a few things. Now, we actually met here a few weeks ago. He was headed back home last I heard.

**POE**

To Kashyyyk?

**LANDO**

You got it.

**POE**

Thanks. And thanks for patching up our ship. I owe you a big one.

**LANDO**

Ah, don't worry about it.

Out the window, we see REY.

**EXT. NAR SHADAA SKYSCRAPER - LANDING PLATFORM - NIGHT**

SHE AND KYLO STAND FACE TO FACE! They stay still like deer in each other's headlights. An AMBIENT WHIR of speeders.

Rey starts to shake her head, still bitter from their LAST MEETING.

**REY**

Why? What are you doing?

**KYLO REN**

I'm not doing this.

Rey takes a step back.

**REY**

Snoke?

**KYLO REN**

I don't know. Maybe. Have you been crying?

She takes another step back.

**EXT. F.O. RESEARCH FACILITY - EXIT RAMP - NIGHT**

She nears the edge of the ramp.

**KYLO REN**

Careful, you'll-

(trailing off)

-fall.

**EXT. NAR SHADAA SKYSCRAPER - LANDING PLATFORM - NIGHT**

Rey looks down behind her to see the ENTIRETY OF THE LANDING PLATFORM. Looks back at Kylo. Thinks about what to say.

**REY**

H- How are you?

He takes a moment to think about what to say.

**KYLO REN**

Lonely. Terrified.

**REY**

Not surprising.

Kylo keeps his composure.

**REY**

Sorry.

**KYLO REN**

What happened?

Still, she says NOTHING.

**KYLO REN**

I'm sorry, too.

Rey CAN'T HOLD BACK MORE TEARS.

**REY**

I really am going to be the Last Jedi.

Beat.

**KYLO REN**

Student troubles. I might be able to give you some advice.

She GLARES at him.

**REY**

(distraught)

Ben, my student was just killed.

Kylo stares at her WIDE-EYED.

**REY**

And it was my fault.

He wants to say something but LANDO, FINN, AND POE STRIDE OUT OF THE BUILDING. He hears their voices and looks. Rey looks, too. Then back at Kylo.

**REY**

There's so much I want to tell you.

**KYLO REN**

There's so much I want to tell you.

Their time is running out.

**KYLO REN**

Meet me on the planet called Granicus.

Rey turns and- ANOTHER STEP.

**EXT. F.O. RESEARCH FACILITY - EXIT RAMP - NIGHT**

She falls off the ramp, DISAPPEARING!

Kylo takes a beat to sit down and process this.

**EXT. NAR SHADAA SKYSCRAPER - LANDING PLATFORM - NIGHT**

Finn HUSTLES to Rey's side.

**FINN**

You okay?

**REY**

Definitely not.

He stops in front of her and places his hands on her shoulders. He PULLS HER IN FOR A HUG. She returns it.

Meanwhile, Lando and Poe continue their discussion near the building.

**LANDO**

Politics, mostly.

**POE**

Really, you?

**LANDO**

I know! Blame your General.

Poe stops.

**POE**

(solemnly)

Leia.

Lando matches the tone shift.

**LANDO**

Sorry.

He takes a moment to reminisce.

**LANDO**

She'd be real proud of you, kid.

**POE**

Thanks.

His mind stays on Leia for a moment.

**POE**

Hey, what exactly did Chewie meet you here for?

**LANDO**

New recruits for his army.

**POE**

(surprised)

Army?

(to himself)

The hell has he been up to?

**LANDO**

Well I can't say he found any, though. Most people here are apathetic to the cause. They're mercenaries! Made rich mainly through the F.O. anyway.

**POE**

How's that?

Finn and Rey walk toward the Falcon.

**FINN**

War profiteering, Poe.

Lando gives an IMPRESSED NOD.

**LANDO**

Yup. That and paid expeditions into the Unknown. With all this money comin' in -- corruption, mobs, you name it.

**POE**

I take it that's why you're here?

**LANDO**

Mm. The people here are good people. They just need proper leadership. And hopefully -- one day -- something to fight for.

Poe gives Lando a solid handshake before heading off toward Falcon.

**POE**

Send 'em my way when that day comes!

**LANDO**

You can count on it, kid.

Lando can't help but let out a BIG GRIN and a TWO-FINGER SALUTE as the Falcon's door SPUTTERS CLOSE, sparks flying. It TAKES OFF.

We don't follow it, though. Instead, we PAN DOWN to the depths below.

**EXT. ATOP THE OMOTYL - SUNSET**

Vinda continues to stare at the holograph. It is a picture of PRUME. She holds it close to her so that it phases through her chest.

**EXT. NAR SHADAA UNDERGROUND - GENERATOR - NIGHT**

A dented up BB-8 switches on among FIRE AND WRECKAGE. Lets out a withered beep-moan as he WARILY ROLLS AROUND- until he SPOTS NOLE AND PRUME. BB-8 quickly limps toward them, PATCHING UP THEIR INJURIES and WAKING THEM UP.

**NOLE**

Ow.

Prume groans awake. Nole moves closer to her.

**NOLE**

(whispering)

Are you okay?

She signs an affirmative. Nole turns to the droid.

**NOLE**

(whispering)

Thank you, BB-8!

As they pull themselves up, Prume gives BB-8 a gentle scratch on the head.

**PRUME**

[Thank you]

They SURVEY THE AREA and see a few pirates STILL ALIVE, around a CAMPFIRE. Commodore Xura, bound, also lies near the pirates. They duck down behind rubble.

**PRUME**

[We need to get to her! She knows where the Knights of Ren are!]

**NOLE**

(whispering)

You insane? Prume, this is our chance to run away from all that! We can be, like, kid bounty hunters now! We'd be so good at it.

Prume crosses her arms and presses her lips.

**NOLE**

(whispering)

Oh my. You. Ugh.

Nole takes a peek back over the ledge. The pirates are ROASTING something over the fire, talking. Xura STRUGGLES TO GET OUT OF HER BINDINGS. The pirates LAUGH AT HER. Nole comes back down and spreads his hand: "5."

Prume starts breathing heavily, NERVOUS.

**NOLE**

(whispering)

Look, if we're gonna get to Xura, we gotta take out those pirates first.

Prume nods her head. BB-8 WOBBLES BACK AND FORTH with determination. Whips out a TASER-ARM.

**NOLE**

(whispering)

Okay, BB-8 you cause a distraction. Then _we'll_ get 'em from behind.

He looks to Prume for confirmation. She gives him a reluctant THUMBS UP. BB-8 extends his WELDING TORCH, giving his own thumbs up. The droid turns and BLOWS ON HIS TORCH, causing it to BURST FORWARD IN FLAME. He rolls through the fire, SCREAMING. The pirates STAND WITH A START and look to the droid.

The two teens crouch-walk around the debris to the other side of the generator-top.

BB-8 starts to spin around, ALMOST DANCING. Three of the pirates go over to the droid and watch him, CONFUSED. But two of them STAY AT THE CAMPFIRE.

**NOLE**

(whispering to Prume)

Shoot. Okay, I can take the two around the campfire. BB-8 can help you with the other three.

Prume FROWNS, doesn't like the new plan. But she goes with it and continues crouch-walking.

Nole walks out of the debris and CHARGES THE TWO PIRATES WITH HIS LIGHTSABER. They quickly get up and grab their plasma swords.

BB-8 finally stops spinning and shakes off the dizziness. He faces the three pirates and EXTENDS HIS WELDING TORCH. Before turning it into a flamethrower, ONE OF THE PIRATES KICKS the arm, BENDING IT TO THE SIDE. Countering, BB-8 extends ANOTHER ARM -- HIS TASER -- and ELECTROCUTES THE PIRATE. He falls to the ground, immobilized. Prume comes out from behind the debris and IGNITES HER SABER. The other two pirates quickly turn around to face her. BB-8 comes from behind and TRIPS THE TWO REMAINING PIRATES. He quickly shocks BOTH OF THEM.

Prume and BB-8 both turn to Nole. He's crossed swords with one of the pirates. The other TAKES A SWING AT HIS BACK. But he JUMPS out of the way and KICKS THE PIRATE IN THE FACE MID-AIR. Lands just to the side of the other and TAKES A SWING, defeating the last pirate!

Prume raises her fist with a smile and mouths a "woo!"

One pirate beside Nole begins to get up- BUT WITH A WHOOSH OF HIS HAND, the pirate is FORCED back down. His head HITS A PIECE OF DEBRIS.

Prume rushes over and gives Nole a hug. They hear a few muffled grumbles near the campfire. It's XURA.

**NOLE**

Okay, untie her feet, BB-8.

BB-8 limps over to her and does so. Nole KNEELS next to her.

**NOLE**

Alright, Commodore. You're our prisoner, now. Got it?

Xura looks up, ANNOYED. Prume acts as his hype-man.

**PRUME**

[Got it!?]

**EXT. NAR SHADAA UNDERGROUND - PILLAR TO THE SURFACE - NIGHT**

Nole stands beneath a series of LADDERS, LEDGES, PASSAGEWAYS, APARTMENTS, and BRIDGES. Looks up with a sense of dread.

**NOLE**

I guess now... we climb.

Xura lets out a groan to get Nole's attention. She raises up her bound hands and gestures at the ladders before them. Moves her hands closer to him as a PLEA TO UNBIND HER.

**NOLE**

Alright-

He takes his lightsaber hilt out and PRESSES IT AGAINST HER BACK.

**NOLE**

-But if you so much as think anything out of line, I will cut your legs off.

Prume roles her eyes. Just then, BB-8 lets out a LOUD WORRIED WHISTLE. Everyone turns to look.

A horrible JET-BLACK CREATURE, 15 FEET TALL, RISES UP FROM THE SHADOWS -- dog-like, walking on its hind legs!

**NOLE**

The one Ren.

Nole stares at it, almost HYPNOTIZED. The creature pulls back it's mouth, smiling and revealing bright white teeth, almost GLOWING IN THE DARK of the underground.

**THE ONE REN**

I can take you.

**NOLE**

Okay, deal.

Prume tugs on Nole's sleeve and adamently SHAKES HER HEAD. BB-8 expresses reservations, as well.

**THE ONE REN**

...For a price.

Prume continues to shake her head but Nole shows interest.

The Creature takes a step closer toward them. He BENDS DOWN.

**THE ONE REN**

Each of you must answer a question that's been naggin' at my mind. Save the droid, of course. No wrong answer.

**NOLE**

(to Prume)

See? Easy.

(to the Creature)

Shoot.

**THE ONE REN**

Why should _you_ do what is right?

Nole seems confused.

**NOLE**

What?

**THE ONE REN**

A simple question. Answer it and then topside you go.

After some consideration, Nole TAKES A BREATH and SPEAKS UP.

**NOLE**

Um, because... it's just... right. It's right-

He looks to Prume for some guidance but she gives NONE.

**NOLE**

Because it's- yeah, I-

**THE ONE REN**

That is quite enough rambling. How 'bout girl?

Prume steps forward, confidently.

**PRUME**

[It's the will of the Force. And the will of the Force is to improve the universe for all living things.]

**NOLE**

She says, 'Because it's the will of the Force...'

He takes a pause and considers Prume's answer as he says it out loud. HE'S NOT SURE HE BELIEVES IT.

**NOLE**

'And the will of the Force makes life better for all.'

Xura seems unimpressed with either answer. The Creature looks to her.

**THE ONE REN**

And you, miss?

Nole reluctantly unties the rope around Xura's mouth.

**COMMODORE XURA**

Sweet, innocent infants. So naive.

(to the Creature)

It's a trick question, dog. There is no reason and there is no right. Do what you want. You can only live for yourself.

THE CREATURE'S GRIN WIDENS. Nole thinks about her answer. The creature lowers itself down.

**THE ONE REN**

Hop aboard.

The CLIMB onto the creature's back.

**GENERAL HUX (V.O.)**

How loyal are you to Ren?

**INT. THE SUPREMACY - HIGH COMMAND BARRACKS - MORNING**

Vinda lies on a bunk in SLEEP WEAR. She reads a holobook. Hux stands across from her, shaving in an open bathroom. They are ALONE.

She lowers her book and squints at the general. He's continued SHAVING.

**KNIGHT VINDA**

I admire him. He's saved my life and he might be the only person in the galaxy who hates Rey as much as I do. But... he's grown pretty damn soft.

Hux brushes himself off, seems INTRIGUED. Turns and raises an eyebrow as if to say, "keep going?"

**KNIGHT VINDA**

I've heard stories of when he slaughtered those who stood with Luke. Slaughtered them with rage just like they deserved. But now?

I don't think he even wants her dead.

Beat.

**GENERAL HUX**

(knowing)

You'd think he's in love with her.

**KNIGHT VINDA**

You'd think.

General hux moves slowly toward Vinda. He stops above her. She looks up at him, NERVOUS.

**GENERAL HUX**

I'm going to kill him.

**KNIGHT VINDA**

What?

**GENERAL HUX**

And I want you to help me. Imagine. You and I ruling the galaxy together. Finally bringing true order.

Vinda looks away, practically GAGGING.

**KNIGHT VINDA**

How?

**GENERAL HUX**

I and my followers are going to join the Resistance and help them destroy Kylo and his army. Then, while they celebrate their victory, I'll stab them in their back. ...And the galaxy-

With a maniacal smile, he CLENCHES HIS FIST.

**INT. THE SUPREMACY - THRONE ROOM - DAY**

**GENERAL HUX (CONT'D) (V.O.)**

_-Will_ be mine.

Knight Vinda, STILL NERVOUS now with her armor on, STROLLS INTO THE THRONE ROOM. Stops a distance from the throne -- where Kylo Ren lies across the arms in an attempt to rest. He turns to her, IRRITATED BY HER PRESENCE.

**KYLO REN**

What.

**KNIGHT VINDA**

Hux is planning to betray you.

He acts UNSURPRISED.

**KNIGHT VINDA**

He's going to join with the Resistance.

Kylo says nothing. Vinda looks up, PLEADING at him.

**KNIGHT VINDA**

Master, what will you do?

Kylo finally sits up in his chair and leans forward.

**KYLO REN**

Nothing. If I kill him, it'll only rile his followers.

**KNIGHT VINDA**

But he _does_ have followers.

**KYLO REN**

As it stands, they'll join him but they'd never join the Resistance. It's an unsurprising development. Thank you, though.

She steps forward.

**KNIGHT VINDA**

Nothing?

Kylo leans EVEN CLOSER.

**KYLO REN**

Yes.

Vinda breaks eye-contact in frustration.

**KYLO REN**

You should have joined him. Would have made things more interesting.

ASTONISHED, she scoffs. Turns and WALKS OUT.

**EXT. F.O. RESEARCH FACILITY ISLAND - DAY**

General Hux stands just outside the facility, talking with the LEAD SCIENTIST.

**LEAD SCIENTIST**

There was an anomaly in the readings last night. But so far, we haven't figured out a way to harness the energy the structure possesses.

**GENERAL HUX**

You can stop your research.

The lead scientist reacts nonplussed, turns his attention to A SHUTTLE LANDING. Hux follows suit and turns -- SEES THE RAMP LOWERING. Knight Vinda STRUTS OUT AND LOCKS EYES with Hux. He smiles.

**KNIGHT VINDA**

(to Hux)

I need to talk with you. In private.

She moves past him to a QUIET, SHADOWED ALCOVE.

Hux raises his eyebrows with a grin.

**GENERAL HUX**

(to the lead Scientist)

If you'll excuse me.

The lead scientist SIGHS and shakes his head, watches as Hux walks away.

**EXT. F.O. RESEARCH FACILITY ISLAND - ALCOVE - DAY**

Vinda and Hux stand face to face -- Hux still grinning, though now it seems MENACING. Vinda IGNORES it.

**KNIGHT VINDA**

I've thought about it and I want in. ...How are you gonna get your followers to join the Resistance? I don't think-

**GENERAL HUX**

Oh, I have it all sorted out.

She waits awkwardly for more.

**KNIGHT VINDA**

Okay, let me hear it.

Hux's menacing grin GROWS.

**GENERAL HUX**

Sorry. But I'm not one to give away my plans to _rats._

Leans down and puts his mouth to her ear.

**GENERAL HUX**

(whispering)

I have eyes and ears in more places than you know.

He turns and LEAVES.

**GENERAL HUX**

Don't expect to live much longer.

Vinda falls back on the wall, CRUSHED.

She takes out a comlink and clicks it on. FIVE KNIGHTS -- the KNIGHTS OF REN, clad in similar armor to Vinda's -- flicker on in a line. Two of them are FIGHTING VARIOUS CREATURES. One is MID-CONVERSATION WITH A BOUNTY HUNTER, and two are MEDITATING. They all turn their attention to Vinda.

**KNIGHT VINDA**

Red alert. Converge on Granicus.

They acknowledge and cut off their comlinks. Vinda takes a DEEP BREATH.

**INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - STARBOARD-SIDE ENTRYWAY - DAY**

The docking port is still blown-off but a MAGNETIC SHIELD covers the damage, sealing the air in.

Rey sits cross-legged on the FLOOR in front of the dock. Her face falls into her hands as an EMERALD GREEN PLANET creeps into view.

**EXT. SPACE - DAY**

The Millennium Falcon hurtles toward the planet of KASHYYYK.

**EXT. KASHYYYK - DAY**

Clear skies. The FALCON flies low toward a WOODEN PORT among the giant trees.

**EXT. KASHYYYK PORT - DAY**

HUNDREDS of ships are docked with hundreds more people, all kinds of races, wandering the platform. TENTS are scattered across. The Falcon lands and the ramp lowers.

Rey is the first one out -- quickly met by the MIGHTY CHEWBACCA. His fur slightly graying. He ROARS and they embrace.

Finn, Poe, and Kaydel Connix come out from behind.

**POE**

Chewbacca. This is... quite an operation!

Chewie shrug-growls, "Yeah."

Poe and Connix go off with Chewie while Finn and Rey go off exploring the port.

**INT. GENERAL'S HUT**

Poe and Chewie, with MAZ KANATA on his shoulder, stand across from each other over a HAND-CRAFTED WOODEN TABLE. Papers and holograms are sprawled across it. Other Wookiees stand around -- ARMY GENERALS and WARRIORS. Poe holds up a finger, pointing at Chewie. Has a glint in his eyes.

**POE**

A merger.

Starts bouncing his finger UP AND DOWN.

**POE**

Yes!

Chewie growls an unsure affirmative.

**POE**

What? You don't think we'll hold you back, do you?

The Wookiee shrugs, "maybe!" Maz grabs him by the neck with a great, big smile.

**MAZ**

My big hairy man here always had more radical thoughts about annihilating the First Order.

**POE**

Well, we're getting to the point where we could use some more of that thinking.

Another grumble from Chewie, still seeming _unsure_.

**EXT. KASHYYYK PORT - DAY**

While walking, Finn notices something in the crowd.

**REY**

What is it?

His walk breaks into a jog... into a SPR

INT. Rey follows- until she sees what he's running towards: ROSE TICO -- ALIVE -- part of her jaw, neck, running down to arm is CYBERNETIC. She works on a ship, torch in hand.

Rey PULLS ON FINN'S JACKET. He stops, confused. Turns around.

**FINN**

What was that for?

**REY**

Finn, no.

DISAPPOINTED, Finn turns back around and heads toward the girl he thought he'd lost. Rey purses her lips. She DOES NOT FOLLOW.

**EXT. KASHYYYK PORT - HANGAR BAY - DAY**

Finn slows and walks up behind Rose.

**FINN**

Rose.

She TWISTS AROUND, STARTLED.

**ROSE**

Finn? Wha- what are you doing here? I didn't think I'd see you again.

**FINN**

Me neither.

He places his hand on her MECHANICAL SHoULDER.

**FINN**

I can't believe it.

Rose backs away, almost SCARED. Looks at him like he's a MONSTER.

**ROSE**

You let me die.

Finn puts his hands on his hips.

**FINN**

Okay, that's- that's not what happened. Look, I thought... you had _already_ died.

She shakes her head, "unbelievable."

**ROSE**

Finn. You should probably go.

Finn, PUZZLED, turns his ear to listen.

**FINN**

Sorry, wha- I-

**ROSE**

You didn't save me... you could have but you chose to keep fighting out of anger and vitriol.

**FINN**

Saving what you love, fighting what you hate. It's the same thing, Rose. Come on. We're here to destroy the First Order.

**ROSE**

You're such an idiot! Fighting means nothing if you're just quenching the hatred in your soul. It will blind you and strip you of everything you love. Finn, you have to understand.

Finn looks down, scratches his nose.

**FINN**

That you were more important than my soldiers?

**ROSE**

Of course not!

**FINN**

I didn't just lose _you_.

**ROSE**

I know that but-

**FINN**

Look, you're _alive_! And I'm here. Why do you have to go straight back to this?

Rose rolls her eyes and STORMS away from him, carrying a BOX OF TOOLS. Finn FOLLOWS behind her.

**ROSE**

There is something terribly wrong in your heart, Finn.

**FINN**

Well, maybe so. Maybe it's because... I never had a family. Rose, you can't blame me. I was abused and brainwashed for most my life!

Rose trips on a cable, DROPS the box with a loud CRASH. She looks up, swallows.

**ROSE**

I know that.

**FINN**

I didn't have what you had.

**ROSE**

You could've. ...With me. With Poe.

Rose looks out the hangar bay door to see REY sitting on a bench in desperation.

**ROSE**

With _her_.

Finn turns to SEE WHAT SHE SEES.

**ROSE**

And even though you've been by her side this whole time, you've abandoned her. Abandoned her for war... and to satisfy your thirst for revenge against the First Order.

Finn thrusts a DEFENSIVE FINGER at her.

**FINN**

_You're_ the one who got me fighting for the Resistance instead of just her!

**ROSE**

Don't blame this on me, Finn! I told you to protect what you loved and you loved her! You can do both!

Finn thinks for a second. He looks back out at Rey.

**ROSE**

You have the power to inspire people, Finn. To lead AND to love. It's an opportunity I'll never get.

Finn considers this as they both watch Rey.

**EXT. KASHYYYK PORT - DAY**

Finn sits next to Rey on the bench in the midst of the crowd.

**FINN**

Well that didn't go like I thought it would.

Rey doesn't respond, she's DESPONDENT.

**FINN**

I'm not very good at relationships.

Staring off into space, Rey SHAKES HER HEAD, agreeing. Her head falls again.

**FINN**

Rey. I guess what I'm trying to say-

Rey cuts him off with a KISS -- quick and short.

Finn looks into the crowd, WIDE-EYED. Processes what just happened.

Rey stares off to the side, MORE DESPONDENT than before. Maybe even frightened.

**REY**

I'm sorry, I'm confused.

**FINN**

Yeah, me-

She gets up and walks away.

**FINN**

(trailing off)

-me too.

Finn almost goes after her, but DECIDES AGAINST IT.

**EXT. NAR SHADAA CATWALKS - DAY**

The One Ren, with our trio on its back, crawls up the LAST LEG OF CATWALKS, onto the surface level of the Smuggler's Moon. Lets BB-8 OUT OF ITS MOUTH. The trio hops down.

Nole is quick to put his lightsaber to Xura's back.

**NOLE**

You're going to help us find a ship, and then you're going to take us to where the knights found their thing, okay?

**COMMODORE XURA**

Of course! You're doing me a favor! Bringing Rey's students straight to the First Order. I'll get a handsome reward for this.

Nole scrunches his face and DRIVES his hilt into her back, jerking her forward.

**THE ONE REN**

Thank you for your insights. Now do enjoy the surface, all.

Nole turns to see the creature looking DIRECTLY AT HIM, GRINNING. Uncomfortable, Nole looks away.

Beside them, the tercet of freestyle rappers from before QUIET DOWN, EYEING them. One of them pulls out a SMALL HOLOGRAPHIC DISPLAY, gestures a bit with his fingers. Then it displays a depiction of BB-8. He nods to his friends. They push themselves off the wall, pull out VIBROKNIVES, and begin to follow our trio.

Nole notices, STARTS PRESSING XURA TO GO FASTER. She looks back ANNOYED.

**NOLE**

We gotta go.

BB-8 looks back to see the freestyle trio BREAKING INTO A SPR

INT. The droid yell-beeps and begins HOBBLING FORWARD quicker. The CHASE BEGINS along the city catwalk!

Suddenly, Nole STOPS. Looks down. Everything goes silent. Fuzzy. His breathing ECHOES.

A hand grabs his arm. It's Prume, WORRIED. He starts sprinting again, dazed.

**COMMODORE XURA**

That one's good!

She points to a COMPACT-SIZE STARSCOW, its PILOT passed out on top.

**COMMODORE XURA**

And an easy target.

She climbs up top and slides the pilot off. The pilot wakes, STARTLED, and begins THROWING A FUSS. Prume kicks him in the stomach. Nole watches, AMAZED. She turns back to face him.

**PRUME**

[Get in!]

Nole climbs into the ship. BB-8 is lifted up through the belly of the scow and INTO THE DROID-SOCKET. The COCKPIT CANOPY LOWERS. Xura in the PILOT'S SEAT, Nole BEHIND HER, Prume BEHIND HIM. Xura presses something and the DASH LIGHTS UP section by section.

ENGINES ROAR ALIVE. The ship hovers and SWINGS AROUND into the CITY AIRWAY-

**INT. STARSCOW COCKPIT - DAY**

-But not before a mercenary sends a knife DARTING THROUGH THE AIR. IT IMPALES THE COCKPIT GLASS!

**EXT. NAR SHADAA - DAY**

The Starscow moves up through the atmosphere.

**INT. STARSCOW COCKPIT - DAY**

**NOLE**

(eyeing the knife)

Is this okay?!

Xura looks back at it. Nole begins CAREFULLY handling it, pushing it out.

**COMMODORE XURA**

(stern)

No, no no! Don't touch it! Don't push it out.

**NOLE**

Ahh, okay! Okay!

He puts his hand down into his lap and gulps as they LUNGE UP PASSED THE CLOUDS. The yellow haze begins to darken into the void of space.

The stars begin to fade in.

He watches the knife CLOSELY.

**NOLE**

Does this ship have a magnetic shield?

Xura, eyes dancing around the dashboard, SEES NOTHING. She doesn't say anything.

THE KNIFE BEGINS TO WOBBLE.

**NOLE**

Commodore Xura.

The wobbling INCREASES. Xura holds her breath.

Outside, they are now fully enveloped by SPACE. The knife begins to be SUCKED OUT INTO THE VACUUM OF SPACE -- BUT... AN ARM comes reaching out and GRABS THE BLADE. It's PRUME.

They stare at each other -- INTENSE. He raises up his hand. They HIGH FIVE.

**COMMODORE XURA**

(under her breath)

O'damarii.

(to Prume)

Now... just hold onto that for the rest of the trip.

She BREATHES. Nole turns back around and slouches in his chair, BREATHES. Prume continues to hold onto the knife.

**COMMODORE XURA**

To Granicus we go.

**EXT. SPACE - NIGHT**

An ASTEROID OUTPOST. Very few ships come and go. LOCK IN on one particular ship. We follow it down.

**EXT. ASTEROID OUTPOST - NIGHT**

The ship DOCKS via an airlock.

**INT. ASTEROID OUTPOST - NIGHT**

From the airlock, emerges GENERAL HUX -- STORMING THROUGH THE HALLWAYS.

The interior is CRAMPED, with dark hallways leading seemingly to nowhere.

**INT. ASTEROID OUTPOST LOBBY - NIGHT**

A RECEPTIONIST sits behind a counter, talking with a FRIEND.

**RECEPTIONIST**

(quiet)

We're in talks to merge the Wookiee alliance.

**FRIEND**

I'm surprised it took this long-

Hux STORMS IN. LOCKS EYES WITH THE RECEPTIONIST. The friend almost falls backwards, RUNS AWAY. The receptionist TREMBLES IN FEAR. Hux walks up to the counter.

**GENERAL HUX**

Yes hi, I'd like to join the Resistance.

The receptionist SQUINTS AT HIM.

**RECEPTIONIST**

What?

**EXT. KASHYYYK PORT - NIGHT**

The port has lost its crowd like an empty street.

A RESISTANCE TRANSPORT LANDS. The door opens and out comes a handcuffed GENERAL HUX, unenthused and annoyed, escorted by SIX HIGH-RANKED RESISTANCE TROOPERS.

Poe sticks his head out of the general's hut.

**POE**

Shoot, that's really him!

His head pops back in and we wait for a beat. The beat lasts a little longer until Poe SAUNTERS OUT.

**POE**

Ahem. Gen-er-al Hugs. My, my, my.

Poe gets closer and closer till he's in Hux's face.

**POE**

You have no idea how much I wanna beat the living snot out of you right now.

**GENERAL HUX**

I can certainly imagine. But I have come here of my own volition... and to aid you.

Poe stays in his face, SUDDENLY FLEXES. Hux WINCES. Takes a DEEP BREATH as Poe smiles mischievously.

**POE**

Really?

**GENERAL HUX**

The enemy of my enemy is my ally, is that not correct?

**POE**

Of course not, that just means you're gonna backstab us.

**GENERAL HUX**

You really think I would do something _so humiliating_ just to stab you in the back?

**POE**

(admitting Hux would probably not do something so humiliating)

Okay, then what?

**INT. GENERAL'S HUT - NIGHT**

Poe sits across from Hux, STILL HELD AT GUNPOINT by the six soldiers. Chewie and Maz stand behind Poe. In the corner, sleeping on a bench, is Finn.

**MAZ**

Oh, this is gold. The _best_ kind of gold.

Chewie laughs.

**GENERAL HUX**

I firmly believe that Kylo Ren is not fit to rule the galaxy. I believe in order. He does not.

**POE**

What _does_ he believe in?

**MAZ**

That boy believes only in himself.

Hux shoots a strange look at Maz.

**GENERAL HUX**

Yes. I do agree with that poor, sallow woman.

(back to Poe)

As your Resistance has spread, it has become a major power of opposition to him.

**POE**

Mhm. And what do you plan to do once we take him down?

**GENERAL HUX**

Presumably try and get my way through proper politics. That is, if I am granted amnesty for the information I'm about to give you.

**POE**

Mhm. Well, that's probably not gonna happen. But I'll take the info.

Hux leans back in his chair.

**GENERAL HUX**

Kylo Ren currently resides on a planet called Granicus. The only ship guarding him is the _Supremacy_.

Poe considers this for a moment, ALMOST impressed.

**GENERAL HUX**

And on that ship is a battalion who share my sentiments. I believe all it will take to get them to join us are a few inspirational words.

FINN immediately opens his eyes.

**POE**

This is _really_ pathetic Hux.

Poe gets up out of his seat. STARES HUX DOWN.

**POE**

Did you actually think this would work.

**FINN**

Did he say he wanted me to inspire a stormtrooper rebellion?

**POE**

(baffled)

What?

Finn gets up, walks over to talk to Poe in private.

**FINN**

Wait, Poe. This is an opportunity I can't give up.

**POE**

Oh, come on, Finn. He's baiting us. I don't believe him for a second.

Finn grabs Poe by the shoulders.

**FINN**

What if he's not lying. We can't give this up.

Suddenly, Rey STANDS IN THE DOORFRAME. Everyone's EYES on her. She looks STILTED AND SAD -- but she has something to say.

**REY**

Hux isn't lying.

Everyone's EARS open, listening.

**REY**

Something happened on Nar Shaddaa. It's happened before.

Close on FINN; he's listening more intently than anyone else.

**REY**

Kylo Ren. He appeared to me -- like a vision. But real. I don't know how to explain it. But he's told me things... things about himself.

Rey doesn't cry. Instead, she becomes BLANK... almost broken.

**REY**

He told me to meet him on a planet of that same name. Granicus.

Poe doesn't miss a beat:

**POE**

Why.

Rey stays BLANK, she shakes her head.

**FINN**

He wanted a fight? I don't get it. Rey... why did he tell you that?

**REY**

I don't know. I do, but I-

Her blank expression shatters into tears.

**REY**

He wasn't baiting me. And Hux isn't lying. ...We should go to Granicus.

Poe rubs his jaw, TENSE.

**POE**

I don't like this.

Finn watches him closely -- then Rey as she slides to the ground, her BACK AGAINST THE WALL.

**FINN**

We have to trust her.

Poe slowly starts to nod, turns to Chewie.

**POE**

Okay, if this is true... then this is it. Chewie... your people. My people. We fight Supreme Longhair's fleet together. We get--

Poe turns around, pacing. Points to FINN.

**POE**

\--Finn to rally Hux's followers to join the fight. And then... Rey.

He looks to Rey. She wipes away her tears.

**POE**

Rey. You take Kylo out. Can you do that?

Rey nods.

Chewie begins nodding, ROARS CONFIDENTLY! Poe's face beams.

**POE**

This is it!

Close on Finn.

**FINN**

This is it.

Rey looks back inside the room. Finn looks straight at her.

**FINN**

Rey?

She looks down, reluctantly agrees. Close on her.

**REY**

This is it.

(to herself)

Isn't it.

Finn hears her utterance. As the murmur in the hut grows louder, he sidesteps in front of her, kneels, PLACES HIS HAND ON HER SHOULDER.

**FINN**

It's gonna be okay. I'm here for you, Rey.

Rey smiles.

**EXT. KASHYYYK PORT - EARLY MORNING**

It's still dark, just before the sun rises. An AURORA shimmers in the sky above.

**INT. HUT - EARLY MORNING**

Finn gathers various things: GUNS, EXPLOSIVES, etc.

**ROSE**

Hey.

He turns to see Rose standing just outside the hut.

**ROSE**

I heard about your mission.

Finn acknowledges. He continues packing and THEN -- he gets up and faces Rose.

**FINN**

I'm really sorry.

**ROSE**

Me too.

**FINN**

I want you to come with me.

Rose considers it, a slight smile CREEPS on her face.

**ROSE**

It'll be just like old times.

**FINN**

No. It won't.

Rose is somewhat TAKEN ABACK by the response. But Finn resolves himself and explains:

**FINN**

Because the old times sucked. I was confused and immature.

Pauses for a second. Takes the moment to really look at her -- to _really_ look.

**FINN**

I'm so, so sorry for that. And I want you to know I'm really glad you're still with me. Alive.

He smiles. She starts to LIGHT UP. They hug. After a beat, they stop the embrace but keep holding each other's arms.

**ROSE**

You really think you can win over those troopers?

**FINN**

I have to.

Outside the hut, we see the sun begin to rise.

**EXT. KASHYYYK PORT - EARLY MORNING**

Poe and Kaydel sit along the edge of the port, feet dangling over the drop below. They watch the AURORA, drinking something. The sun has not yet begun to rise.

Kaydel leans her head on Poe's shoulder.

**KAYDEL CONNIX**

I wonder where she is, now.

Poe doesn't quite how to respond.

**POE**

I guess no one knows for sure.

He looks down, knowing he has more to say. He struggles to say it, though.

**POE**

One thing's for sure, though. She inspired millions.

Poe puts his arm around her and HOLDS HER TIGHT.

**POE**

And I have no doubt that wherever she is now... she's content. She suffered so much but she's at peace now, I know that. And I know... her legacy will never stop inspiring people across the galaxy.

Kaydel begins tearing up.

**KAYDEL CONNIX**

(whispering)

I remember even towards the end. She was so beautiful. Kind... yet sad.

They watch as the sun begins to come up.

**EXT. WROSHYR TREE LIMB - EARLY MORNING**

Rey sits cross-legged, leaning against the trunk of the massive tree. Her spirit more BROKEN than anything, she closes her eyes. We stay on her. It's STILL DARK OUT.

**LUKE**

Rey!

Her eyes BURST OPEN. She immediately stands and readies her saber. She faces the smiling SPIRIT OF LUKE SKYWALKER!

**REY**

Luke!?

**LUKE**

Don't be afraid.

She lowers her weapon.

**LUKE**

I'm sure you have a lot of questions.

She looks him UP AND DOWN, studying what this new form is.

**REY**

I've accepted I won't get the answers I want. It's just disappointing that you can't do this in my place.

**LUKE**

I know, I know.

Rey swallows and calms.

**REY**

I'm sorry.

**LUKE**

Don't be.

**REY**

I know I'm a failure.

Rey sits back down. Luke kneels to her level.

**LUKE**

Rey, you aren't a failure. You're a shining example of what a Jedi should be! Strong. Faithful. With great tenacity. Optimistic!

Rey can't help but laugh.

**REY**

I'm afraid I'm none of those things anymore. I have failed you.

Luke shakes his head.

**LUKE**

Through all this... I know one truth.

Rey looks at him... HE'S SAID THIS BEFORE. She's skeptical.

**LUKE**

There will always be evil. There will always be conflict. There will always be corruption of the light. This story is cyclical.

**REY**

That's very cynical of you.

Luke exhales with a smile.

**LUKE**

Let me finish. This is the third lesson! There will always be these _wars_ among these _stars_. But as Jedi, we must not lose hope... or run away. Trust me I've tried that -- it didn't work out so well.

Rey laughs through her tears.

**REY**

(overlapping him)

No, it didn't.

**LUKE**

_We_ are the beacons of hope, the light in the dark. Luminous beings are we. That's what it means to be a Jedi. So go... _shine brightly_ no matter what evil you face. Remember that, Rey.

Luke begins to FADE AWAY. Rey puts her hand out. He WINKS-

**REY**

Wait...

**LUKE**

I'll be with you. Always.

-and VANISHES.

The sun begins to rise on the horizon. Rey ponders something.

And our brilliant, warm music turns OMINOUS.

**EXT. LIGHTSPEED TUNNEL - DAY**

The STARSCOW zips through the tunnel.

**INT. STARSCOW COCKPIT - DAY**

Prume continues to hold the knife, slouched up against the inner wall, BORED. Nole sits UPRIGHT, thinking about something. Xura has her eyes closed, resting.

**NOLE**

Hey, Prume.

He looks back at her. He has her attention.

**NOLE**

Do you really think the will of the force is to make people's lives better?

Prume seems CONFUSED, nods her head. With her one free hand:

**PRUME**

[w-h-y?]

Nole begins to shift from curiosity to IRRITATION.

**NOLE**

Because you came from _such_ a good family.

SADNESS grows on Prume's face.

**PRUME**

[S-o d-i-d y-o-u.]

**NOLE**

Yeah.

Nole takes a deep, shaky breath.

**NOLE**

And we were sent away because... of Rey's goodness. It was her... _goodness_ that got us caught up in this war- that separated us from our families. That destroyed _your_ family.

Prume frowns and looks out the window. Nole takes the hint and drops the subject. He touches Prume's hand, CAREFULLY MOVING IT AWAY so he can GRAB THE KNIFE FROM HER. It's revealed that she has been CUT. Embarrassed, she wraps a bandage around it.

**NOLE**

She left us for dead.

Commodore Xura, keeping her eyes shut, RESPONDS:

**COMMODORE XURA**

Her idea of good didn't make your lives better, did it?

Nole LISTENS.

**NOLE**

Nothing she's done has made anyone's lives better.

**COMMODORE XURA**

Yeah. It was... New Republic policy that got my family killed. The good guys, right? Man, that's what I'm telling you, kid. It's all phony. It's not worth living for others.

He's unsure whether he completely agrees, but we leave Nole CONSIDERING THIS.

**COMMODORE XURA**

You're the chosen one of your own story.

The distinct voice of THE ONE REN echoes in Nole's mind.

**THE ONE REN**

The world's a mess, ain't it. Hevel, hevel. Live for thyself.

Startled, Nole looks around. PRUME AND XURA CAN'T HEAR IT.

The blue tunnel turns into SPACE as the Starscow exits the hyperspace stream.

Turn to see out the cockpit canopy. A FIRST ORDER DREADNOUGHT FLEET EMERGES FROM HYPERSPACE -- NUMBERED IN THE HUNDREDS. They are FAR MORE MASSIVE than before, MADE OF CHROMIUM . They LUMBER FORWARD towards Granicus, TWISTING UPSIDE-DOWN, revealing their ORBITAL CANNONS, as they near its surface.

Another much smaller ALL-BLACK MENACING ship steathily slips through the dreadnoughts and into the atmosphere.

We turn back around -- Xura, EYES WIDE OPEN AND NERVOUS, begins turning knobs, pulling back levers.

**COMMODORE XURA**

That's the Dark Force fleet! ...That doesn't bode well.

The Starscow LUNGES FORWARD.

**EXT. SPACE - DAY**

The Starscow dashes across the side of a dreadnought. The massive ship's surface cannons SHOOT.

**INT. STARSCOW COCKPIT - DAY**

**COMMODORE XURA**

Asking questions later I see.

(under her breath)

Cool.

**EXT. SPACE - DAY**

Veering IN BETWEEN TWO DREADNAUGHTS now -- DOUBLE THE CANNONFIRE.

**INT. STARSCOW COCKPIT - DAY**

**COMMODORE XURA**

(sarcastic)

That's REALLY cool!

Nole sits quietly, ANXIOUS, gripping the knife blade HARD. Blood does not run down his arm.

Prume grips the sides of her seat, HOLDING HER BREATH.

**EXT. SPACE - DAY**

A shot HITS THEIR TAIL-END. BB-8 looks back, TERRIFIED and siren-beeps.

**INT. STARSCOW COCKPIT - DAY**

Xura tries to reassure herself.

**COMMODORE XURA**

It could be worse.

But Nole doesn't share her optimism.

**NOLE**

No, no, no. Not again. We won't get lucky this time. We're gonna fall into a gas planet! We're gonna fall into it and- and I'm gonna get crushed! I'm gonna implode!

**EXT. SPACE - DAY**

Smoke and fire trail the Starscow as it SOARS INTO THE WHITE CLOUDS OF GRANICUS. We follow it down and pan to the front to see-

**EXT. GRANICUS - DAY**

-Up above, the dreadnoughts move in TIGHT, forming an INTERLOCKING ZIG-ZAG OF SHIPS that BLOTS OUT THE SUN. Granicus turns dark.

Down below, the Starscow continues PLUMMETING.

**INT. STARSCOW COCKPIT - DAY**

Xura's eyes dart FRANTICALLY, DESPERATELY for ANY SIGN OF HOPE! But there's nothing. Nothing... and then a dark smudge in the distance: A LONE ISLAND comes into view! Xura deems it large enough to crash into and pilots the ship towards the island's surface.

**EXT. LONE ISLAND - DAY**

The Starscow SKIDS INTO THE DIRT before finally coming to a stop.

**INT. STARSCOW COCKPIT - DAY**

Xura rubs her eyes and runs her hands through her hair. DEEP BREATH. Nole lets go of the knife, letting it FALL out into the grass. He looks around as if he were dizzy.

**NOLE**

Ooooohhh my stars.

He turns to check on Prume. She has PASSED OUT. Nole cautiously reaches over his seat and SHAKES HER ARM. She doesn't respond. But he can see her breathing -- STARES. Looks down, hopes she'll be OK.

Xura looks down at a screen, expecting it to display a signal, BUT IT'S BLANK. Her heart sinks. She holds down a button.

**COMMODORE XURA**

This is CX-3. Does anyone copy?

(losing hope)

Repeat: this is CX-3. Is anyone there?

She takes a moment. Pops up a red handle which only slightly slides the canopy back. She MANUALLY PUSHES IT the rest of the way. She CLIMBS DOWN. Walks a ways before turning to face Nole.

**COMMODORE XURA**

What's your name, Jedi?

**NOLE**

Nole. And I'm not a Jedi.

Xura seems interested by the comment but doesn't pursue it. Nole climbs down after her.

**EXT. LONE ISLAND - DAY**

**NOLE**

Why did you join the First Order?

She takes a moment to think.

**COMMODORE XURA**

I'm a sadist... The F.O. just provides the best means to do what I love. Got real good at it, too.

**NOLE**

You don't seem like a sadist.

Xura shrugs.

**COMMODORE XURA**

Well. We're gonna explore this island for a little bit. And if we don't find any food. Then _you're_ on my menu. How's that?

Nole finds this surprisingly reasonable.

**NOLE**

Better start exploring, then.

But first, Xura jumps up at the back of the cockpit and plucks Prume's saber off her belt. Nole watches her, IRRITATED. Doesn't want her messing with Prume's stuff, but also doesn't want to pick a fight. He leaves it be.

BB-8 lowers from underneath the ship, BEEPS WORRIEDLY. Nole LANDS ON HIS KNEES in front of the droid. Puts his hand on BB-8's dome.

**NOLE**

I'll be okay. You need to stay here and watch Prume.

BB-8 reluctantly beeps an affirmative. Looks around skeptically at the white void around them.

Xura walks UPHILL, towards a tree.

Nole walks DOWNHILL. At the end of the island, he discovers a slope down the edge, leading to a SMALL CAVE in the side of the island. He cagily walks down to it.

**INT. SMALL CAVE - DAY**

In the cave: a rustic dining room and kitchen. We see the back of a STRANGE, CLOAKED FIGURE standing, COOKING SOMETHING OVER A FIRE. Nole stands in the entry way, SCARED TO DEATH. The figure turns -- BUT JUST SLIGHTLY -- to reveal a RED GLOW emitting underneath its hood.

IT'S SNOKE.

**EXT. SPACE - DAY**

A RENDEZVOUS POINT -- NO PLANETS IN SIGHT. HUNDREDS of ships gather together, NO TWO ALIKE except a fleet of smooth wooden ships from Kashyyyk. Leading them is the MILLENNIUM FALCON.

**INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT - DAY**

Poe sits in the pilot's seat, TENSE and VISIBLY STRESSED, CLENCHES THE HYPERDRIVE LEVER. Beside him sits Nien Nunb. Finn and Rose enter the cockpit.

A crackle through the comms.

**INT. X-WING - DAY**

Snap presses a button on his dash.

**SNAP**

We're with you, old friend.

**INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT - DAY**

**POE**

Thanks, Snap.

He means it but is FAR FROM OPTIMISTIC.

**POE**

But I don't like this.

Another crackle -- THE ROAR OF A WOOKIEE. Other voices come ONE AFTER ANOTHER, showing their support.

**POE**

Thank you, everyone.

Poe takes a breath and PUNCHES IT. THE STARS STRETCH!

Again, we hear the pounding music -- THE SOUND OF WAR.

**EXT. SPACE - DAY**

Granicus has now been entirely covered by INTERLOCKING DREADNOUGHTS, facing UPSIDE-DOWN. They form a SHIELD around the planet -- their cannons facing outward.

AND THE RESISTANCE BLASTS IN FROM HYPERSPACE. Immediately, the dreadnoughts FIRE!

**INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT - DAY**

Poe is furious.

**POE**

What the hell is this?! Damnit, it _was_ a trap. That snake! I'm gonna-

Hux hurries in. Guards quickly follow, still with their guns on him. He's TWITCHING WITH ANXIETY.

**GENERAL HUX**

I had NO IDEA about this!

Finn pushes Hux against the corridor wall.

**FINN**

They knew we were coming.

**GENERAL HUX**

It was a mistake! I didn't think- I didn't mean for this. Please! You must believe me.

**POE**

We need to retreat. _Damn_ the stars!

Connix comes in cautiously, trying to read the situation.

**KAYDEL CONNIX**

Sir?

**POE**

What?

**KAYDEL CONNIX**

I've alerted the Resistance call.

**POE**

(baffled)

What?

**KAYDEL CONNIX**

(confused)

We needed backup immediately, right. Did I do something wrong?

**POE**

Ohhh my.... No, no. You didn't do anything wrong, Kay. Holy... this is happening.

Poe yells in frustration. Connix winces. Poe presses a button.

**POE**

Uh, this is General Poe. We are still- wait hold on.

He holds down another button, turns back to Connix.

**POE**

Has anyone responded to the call?

**KAYDEL CONNIX**

Um... everyone has.

Poe pauses.

**POE**

(what??)

 _...Everyone?_ What do you- what'd they say?

**KAYDEL CONNIX**

They're all coming. Every one of them. They fully understand the situation.

Poe processes this. Yells again, this time with a little more excitement.

**POE**

Whewhaha, okay!

Finn pushes up against Hux again.

**FINN**

(to Hux)

I hope it _was_ a trap... just to show you how embarrassing your little schemes are. 'Cause we are gonna _pummel_ you!

**ROSE**

Finn.

Finn backs off of Hux.

**FINN**

Sorry.

**GENERAL HUX**

No, it's not a trap! Please, do the pummeling!

Poe leans back into the comm. device and continues his announcement. Connix leaves.

**POE**

We are still on! Backup is on the way! Commence the attack! I repeat, the Resistance call has been answered! The attack is _on_.

Scattered cheers come back through.

Poe leans back in his seat, ALMOST TEARING UP. Nien Nunb looks over.

**POE**

(whispering)

_Thank you, Leia._

Hands back on the controls.

**EXT. SPACE - DAY**

Resistance ships EXPLODE one by one around the Falcon as it FLIES TOWARD THE DREADNOUGHT-SURROUNDED PLANET BELOW. The bigger capital ships' shields are STRAINING.

The Falcon FIRES on the nearest dreadnought only to have the laser blasts BOUNCE OFF!

**INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT - DAY**

Poe hits the dash.

**POE**

Damn chromium!

Connix comes back into the room.

**KAYDEL CONNIX**

Sir? _The_ _Skywalk_ has sent in a render of the blockade.

She holds up a flat, round device and presses a button. A HOLOGRAM of the dreadnought-covered Granicus appears.

**POE**

Entry points?

**KAYDEL CONNIX**

None. Sir.

Poe tries to think of something but can't.

**POE**

Ideas?

A silence.

**FINN**

Light speed attacks?

**POE**

Only our medical ships have shields that would allow that. We don't even know if it would work on chromium. I won't take that risk.

Poe looks around, "anything else?" No one speaks.

**POE**

Could we land on one of the dreadnoughts? Do a ground assault -- take it out from the inside?

Connix shakes her head but a LIGHTBULB goes off in Hux's mind.

**KAYDEL CONNIX**

Their security is far too superior for that.

**HUX**

Wait. That would work.

Hux notices something about the hologram, something FAMILIAR. He gently pushes past Finn and takes the hologram from Connix's hand. His guards aim their blasters up but let him do his thing. He examines the hologram, twisting his fingers around it, SPINNING IT round and round. Finn watches him closely.

**FINN**

What are you doing?

**GENERAL HUX**

(focused)

Finding the runt.

He points to a dreadnought and pinches out to zoom in. The dreadnought blows up in size. It looks SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT from the rest.

**GENERAL HUX**

Here. This one was built as a prototype. The internal systems will have developer overrides.

(looks straight at Poe)

Gather a strike team and get me inside that ship. I can easily disable it.

**POE**

Then what?

**GENERAL HUX**

The planet's gravitational force will pull it out of alignment, leaving an opening for the rest of your fleet to enter.

As he says this, he continues to zoom through the hologram PAST THE DREADNOUGHT and into Granicus -- ALL THE WAY TO THE SUPREMACY.

**HUX**

And bring down Ren's reign once and for all.

Poe attempts to think through this but gets distracted by an X-WING EXPLODING just outside. A staticy voice from th radio:

**JESS (V.O.)**

Poe, Sir! Their armor. What's our plan?

**POE**

(to himself)

Oh, I've got a bad feeling about this.

(to Jess)

Just...

He reaches back, gesturing for Hux to give him the holo-device. Hux does and Poe taps the dreadnought prototype hologram which brings up a HUD OF INFORMATION.

**POE**

(to himself)

Okay.

He leans back over to the comms. Presses a button.

**POE**

(to everyone)

Divisions one through eight, I want all fighters on dreadnought ninety-nine. Sub-coordinates: Three-nine- seven, ex four-four-six. This ship is a dreadnought prototype. I am leading a strike team to infiltrate and exploit a flaw in its system. We will disable the ship and have the fleet enter through the hole in its place.

(fades out as we zoom out from the cockpit)

I repeat! Divisions one through eight-

**EXT. SPACE - DAY**

The falcon flies around the curvature of the planet, dodging dreadnought cannon-fire. Hundreds of small fighter ships follow.

The rest of the fleet continues harping on the attacking dreadnoughts, shooting at the weak spot WITHIN THE CANNONS.

WIDE SHOT OF THE ENTIRE BATTLE: X-Wings, old separatist-era fighters, modern and sleek fighters, ALL WORKING TOGETHER. Some fighters are able to slip between the cracks of the dreadnoughts BUT -- they are quickly destroyed by INCOMING TIES! TIE FIGHTERS SWARM UP THROUGH THE CRACKS AND FROM THE DREADNOUGHT HANGAR BAYS. The resistance fighters ENGAGE!

The capital ships stay back, ALL POWER DIVERTED TO THE FORWARD SHIELDS as the dreadnought fire NEVER CEASES. SHUTTLES go to and from MEDICAL FRIGATES, taking the wounded and dead from the battlefield. We follow a shuttle toward the direction of the Falcon and then we HONE IN ON THE FALCON, FOLLOWING IT. It twists down toward DREADNOUGHT 99 - LASER FIRE BLASTING TIES LEFT AND RIGHT. Various X-wings get into formation and BEGIN THEIR ATTACK ON THE CANNONS.

**INT. X-WING - DAY**

**RED LEADER**

Red two, red three. Behind me! Narrow in on the bore.

**RED TWO**

I can't! TIE fighters approaching forty degrees in between us -- fast!

**RED THREE**

I got 'em.

**EXT. SPACE - DAY**

Red three PULLS BACK to get behind the incoming TIEs but before he can pull the trigger, TWO MORE TIES FLY UP FROM IN BETWEEN DREADNOUGHTS. They HIT RED THREE.

**INT. X-WING - DAY**

**RED THREE**

AGGH! I'm hit!

Sparks fly from behind his seat.

**EXT. SPACE - DAY**

His fighter EXPLODES.

**INT. X-WING - DAY**

Red two reacts.

**RED TWO**

I can't shake these other fighters. Red Leader-

In the cockpit's view comes a WOOKIEE FIGHTER. The wookiee within, TAWACHHAA, waves his arm and yells something inaudibly. Red two hails, WATCHES CLOSELY.

**EXT. SPACE - DAY**

From the wookiee ship's cannon shoots a PHYSICAL TORPEDO that penetrates BOTH TIES, DESTROYING THEM. But the torpedo keeps going and ENTERS THROUGH THE BARREL OF THE DREADNOUGHT CANNON until finally BLOWING UP INSIDE. The cannon takes SIGNIFICANT DAMAGE.

**INT. X-WING - DAY**

**RED TWO**

Woohoo!

He cheers and waves to Tawachhaa. The wookiee waves back, roaring!

**EXT. SPACE - DAY**

The MILLENIUM FALCON passes the X-wings and heads straight for the cannon. A BIGGER GUN raises from the Falcon's hull -- one we haven't seen before. It shoots a BALL OF BLUE ENERGY into the center of the bore but the dreadnought's cannon fires FIRST, canceling the Falcon's attack. The Falcon veers off track and LOOPS AROUND.

An UNKNOWN STARFIGHTER flies into view, TEN SHIPS FOLLOWING IT.

**INT. UNKNOWN STARFIGHTER - DAY**

A strange alien, VARAL, controls the ship with tentacle-like appendages from its face.

**VARAL**

Cannon jokuth ba dada. Poe dego te lodet.

**INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT - DAY**

Varal's communication comes through, a TRANSLATION plays over it.

**VARAL**

Cannon jokuth ba dada. Poe dego te lodet.

(at the same time, louder)

We'll focus on the cannon. Take your team and land, Poe!

**POE**

Copy that.

(to everyone on the Falcon)

Suit up!

Hux is escorted out. Finn and Rose follow. Nien Nunb takes Poe's seat.

**EXT. DREADNOUGHT 99 - DAY**

The Falcon LANDS on the bottom face of the dreadnought. Its ramp lowers.

**INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT - DAY**

Poe runs back in, addresses Nien Nunb.

**POE**

You take this ship straight back to the med frigs. You come get us as soon as we call you. Do not engage in any fighting!

Nien Nunb nods casually, "I got it, I got it."

**POE**

Okay.

**EXT. DREADNOUGHT 99 - DAY**

Poe, Finn, Rose, Hux and his guards, Connix, and a few other armed crew members exit the Falcon, all donning respirators, specialized helmets, and magnoboots.

The Falcon takes off.

From the negative space past the dreadnought's cannons climb TWENTY STORMTROOPERS, HEAVILY ARMED.

Poe's crew ENGAGES, taking cover behind the GREEBLE. Finn takes out his lightsaber and IGNITES IT. He reflects some of the laser fire back at the stormtroopers, BLASTING THEM AWAY INTO SPACE. Starts sprinting across the dreadnought, deflecting lasers along the way.

Green, red, blue laserfire BACK AND FORTH. A few of Poe's men get hit! But the majority of casualties are stormtroopers. Finn RAMPS UP and takes out the remaining few with a COUPLE CONSECUTIVE SWINGS. The rest of the group GATHER BEHIND HIM.

Finn looks up to see a TIE HEADING STRAIGHT FOR POE! He hits the hilt of his saber onto a spooling device attached to his belt. AND HE CHUCKS IT THROUGH SPACE -- an INCREDIBLE THROW! A wire unreels from the spool. THE SABER SPINS AND SLICES THE TIE IN HALF! Finn flicks a switch on the reel, retracting the saber back-- he CATCHES HIS SABER AND SHEATHS IT. 

The crew continues moving till they stand on the edge of the VAST NEGATIVE SPACE -- the ENTRY WELL.

**EXT. DREADNOUGHT 99 - HANGAR BAY ENTRY WELL - DAY**

Wideshot as they begin climbing down the maintenance ladders to show the SHEER SCOPE.

The strike team gets to the bottom, runs across the entry well. As soon as they come to the magnetic field entrance, they kneel down and connect the magnetic end of their spool reels to the interior of the ship. THEY JUMP THROUGH THE FIELD, magnoboots disabled. As soon as they cross over-

**INT. DREADNOUGHT 99 HANGAR BAY - DAY**

-the ARTIFICIAL GRAVITY KICKS IN. They, FLIP and DROP. The spools ease the group down to the hangar bay floor.

The wide shot twists around to match their orientation.

The hangar bay is EMPTY -- all TIEs have been deployed. They teams blasts the small handful of stormtoopers as Hux leads them toward a SIDE DOOR.

**INT. DREADNOUGHT 99 CORRIDORS - DAY**

They walk through several corridors until they encounter a PATROL GROUP -- 4 STORMTROOPERS. Immediately, one of them goes for THE ALARM-

**GENERAL HUX**

Trooper! Do you not see who I am? These are my prisoners.

The guards that have been following Hux the whole time take a few steps back and PUT THEIR GUNS TO THE STRIKE TEAM.

The patrol group look at each other, obviously confused.

**STORMTROOPER**

Sorry. Carry on, sir.

The troopers back away and let HUX AND THE REST PASS.

Finally they arrive at the CONTROL ROOM ENTRANCE. Hux takes a panel off the wall, revealing a COMPUTER TERMINAL. He kneels and opens his palm behind him.

**GENERAL HUX**

Spike?

Poe looks around at everyone, then to Hux.

**POE**

What?

**GENERAL HUX**

A computer spike. ...Are you telling me we came all this way to hack into a dreadnaught and you didn't bring a computer spike?

**ROSE**

Here, I got you.

Rose pulls out her taser and shoves one of the prongs in. Tosses it to Hux who CATCHES IT.

**ROSE**

You can use that.

Hux looks at the device and PLUGS IT IN to a port beside the computer terminal. He swipes around until it shows a camera of ALL THE WORKERS inside the control room -- ALL AT THEIR OWN TERMINALS. Hux presses a button, every terminal in the room OVERLOADS, ELECTROCUTING EVERY CREW MEMBER IN THE ROOM.

Hux takes the plug out and tosses the taser back to Rose who pulls the other prong back out. Presses the trigger and a TINY BLUE BOLT comes out the end.

**ROSE**

Aww. Who knew you had such vigor!

Poe can HARDLY TAKE HIS EYES OFF THE SCREEN as Hux starts to enter the control room.

**POE**

Wait, wait, wait, how'd you do that?

**GENERAL HUX**

Wouldn't you like to know.

**INT. DREADNOUGHT 99 CONTROL ROOM - DAY**

Hux rushes over to the primary terminal, stepping over UNCONSCIOUS BODIES. He SWIPES AND TAPS AWAY. Presses a few buttons and FINALLY... SWITCHES A LEVER. THE LIGHTS GO OFF. Emergency lights take their place.

**GENERAL HUX**

Alright. Time to go.

**POE**

Everyone out!

The ARTIFICIAL GRAIVTY SHUTS OFF. The strike team enables their magnoboots and starts SPRINTING.

**INT. DREADNOUGHT 99 CORRIDORS - DAY**

Several troopers float around the corridors, using ridges in the walls for mobility. As soon as they spot THE STRIKE TEAM:

**STORMTROOPER #2**

There!

They start shooting! More of Poe's crew is HIT!

Then the ENGINES SHUT OFF! As the dreadnought FALLS, the patrol group is SLAMMED INTO THE ROOF/FLOOR OF THE CORRIDOR. Poe and team are able to easily take them out!

They keep moving!

Poe speaks into a wrist comm.

**POE**

We're ready when you are, buddy!

**INT. DREADNOUGHT 99 HANGAR BAY - DAY**

The team reaches the edge of the hangar bay, confronted by a cliff into FALLING SPACE. They look up to see the well above them -- and in the distance: the Falcon soaring between dogfighting TIEs and X-wings.

**EXT. DREADNOUGHT 99 - DAY**

It FLIES LOW ALONG THE BELLY OF THE DREADNOUGHT. It twists around and hovers inside the hangar bay. The ramp lowers and the strike team jumps on.

The Falcon TAKES OFF as DREADNOUGHT 99 BEGINS ITS DESCENT.

**EXT. SPACE - DAY**

DREADNOUGHT 99 FALLS OUT OF ALIGNMENT WITH THE OTHER DREADNOUGHTS. IT FALLS THROUGH THE ATMOSPHERE OF GRANICUS.

**INT. X-WING - DAY**

**RED LEADER**

That's it! They did it! Yes!

Red Two leans back in his seat.

**RED TWO**

Thank the stars almighty!

**INT. WOOKIEE FIGHTER - DAY**

Tawachhaa lets out a CHEERFUL ROAR!

**INT. UNKNOWN STARFIGHTER - DAY**

**VARAL**

Ga getta mo!

**EXT. SPACE - DAY**

THE RUNT HAS BEEN DESTROYED. AN OPENING CREATED!

The Falcon is the first one through! HUNDREDS OF FIGHTERS FOLLOW. Some of the smaller and medium sized capital ships also make it through the opening.

**EXT. GRANICUS - DAY**

The Falcon lands on a nearby island. The island is lit up by the sun via the opening, the rest of the planet is still shrouded in darkness.

LIGHTNING STRIKES from the depths below.

**EXT. RESISTANCE ISLAND - DAY**

A few other ships and shuttles land, as well. People begin exiting their ships and start setting up a makeshift base. Poe and the rest of the Falcon crew JOIN THEM.

The SUPREMACY andthe RED PYRAMID LOOM IN THE DISTANCE.

**EXT. RESISTANCE ISLAND - MOMENTS LATER**

Hux is sat at a table underneath a tent, GUARDS STILL ON HIM. He and Poe examine a hologram of the Supremacy. Finn and Rose are off to the side.

**GENERAL HUX**

The Supremacy has had major overhauls since your last encounter with it. All blasterfire is dissolved within its shields and that's only if you manage to get past all its cannons.

**FINN**

Okay, what do we do.

**GENERAL HUX**

I have a representative awaiting you in the dreadnought construction facility. Once there... you cause you revolt. The only problem is getting inside.

**FINN**

We'll figure that out.

**ROSE**

And what about you? Look, I hate to say this but shouldn't you come with?

Hux raises his bound hands with a knowing grin.

**GENERAL HUX**

Oh. I'm perfectly happy right here.

**EXT. SPACE - DAY**

Medical frigates still STRUGGLE to retain their footing. Fighters all along the dreadnought blockade CONTINUE TO ATTACK TIEs and MAJOR CANNONS threatening the capital ships.

**INT. MEDICAL FRIGATE - DAY**

Rey sits cross-legged on the floor in a circle with the four kids from Dyama. She SMILES and LAUGHS.

**KID #2**

-I could use the Force to make him tell me- to tell me where he hid it.

**REY**

Oh... my. Really?

**KID #2**

Yeah, and-

An alert sounds from her communication device.

**REY**

(whispering, to the kid)

Hold on.

**POE**

It's time, Rey.

The comm. device shuts off. She hesitates before getting on her knees, NERVOUS.

**REY**

(to the kids)

I'm sorry. I've got to go, now. It's been a delight getting to know you all, though.

Her students get up and CLOSE IN AROUND HER, sad.

**KID #1**

You're gonna be back, right?

She hugs all of them and scratches one of them on the head.

**REY**

Yes. Absolutely.

She stands. As she walks out, she glances back, giving them a one last little wave.

**EXT. SPACE - DAY**

A shuttle takes off from the frigate, heading to Granicus, TOWARD THE OPENING.

Nearby, a small-sized YACHT enters from hyperspace and heads toward the opening, as well.

**EXT. RESISTANCE ISLAND - DAY**

The shuttle lands first and REY WALKS OUT. She scans the skyline -- war wages on beneath the false sky, The Supremacy in the distance. Moves toward Poe and Hux.

**REY**

What's the plan now?

Poe is about to say something but is interrupted by a LOUD WHOOSHING. The YACHT LANDS NEARBY. Out comes LANDO CALRISSIAN. Poe is astonished! He gets up and runs over to Lando.

**POE**

Lando?!

Poe shakes his hand but Lando turns it into a hug.

**LANDO**

You thought you could get rid of me that easily, huh?

**POE**

What in the seven systems are you doin' here?

**LANDO**

Turns out there _were_ a few on the smuggler's moon willing to fight. Very few. But they're coming.

**POE**

We'll take all the help we can get. I don't know what to say. Thank you.

**LANDO**

It is my absolute pleasure, young man. And there's one other thing.

To Rey's surprise, he walks to her. Hands her a SMALL DEVICE with a screen.

**LANDO**

There were rumors of two kids with sabers running around Nar Shaddaa. I looked into it and it turns out they were tracked... _here_. To this planet. Thought you might be interested.

Rey stares in disbelief. She looks at the screen and sees a blinking dot, then back to Lando.

**REY**

I-

Then to Poe.

**POE**

Hurry. As soon as the Supremacy's been taken over, you're up.

**REY**

Right. Thank you.

(to Lando)

Thank you.

**EXT. LONE ISLAND - DAY**

**NOLE (V.O.)**

Who are you?

**INT. SMALL CAVE - DAY**

Nole sits up against a wall in the house-like cave. Snoke walks over, kneels down, and hands him a bowl of stew. They are EYE TO EYE. LIGHTNING STRIKES.

**SNOKE**

Tell me, child. Do you know of the Sith?

**NOLE**

Of course. Yes.

Nole holds the bowl, but doesn't eat from it.

**SNOKE**

The Old Emperor was a Sith lord.

**NOLE**

I know.

**SNOKE**

And _his_ master. Do you know of him?

**NOLE**

Darth Plagueis.

**SNOKE**

Very good. You know your history. But do you know _his_ story?

Nole shakes his head. Snoke takes a breath.

**SNOKE**

Well. He was a mighty warrior, a brilliant scientist, and he was a good man. A _good_ man. His story starts... with a pulchritudinous woman. And they fell madly in love

\-- I mean _madly_. Those joyous days naturally led to marriage and they were happy. And his wife bore child. But when the child came, you see, she passed tragically in childbirth. And in that dark time his one hope left in the world, their child, was born terminally ill... deformed. His infant son was not going to live.

Nole takes a sip from the stew. Still scared, but INVESTED.

**SNOKE**

For five miraculous years, he was able to raise his beloved child, before finally it came clear that the son's time had come. So Plagueis took his apprentice, the former Emperor, and began travelling the galaxy in search for a cure -- for his son's salvation. But Sidious found his master weak for the compassion and love that he showed. By way of the Sith, he began the plot to destroy his master.

Another sip. Lightning rumbles.

**SNOKE**

In time, Plagueis was able to build off the research of past Sith scientists and learned to control the building blocks of life, the conduits of the Force. He built a holocron that stored the essence of his son, giving the child newfound eternal life and unlimited power. And he sent the holocron into the depths of the unknown to keep him safe from his apprentice's treachery. Now you see...

(breathes)

I am that son.

Nole begins to back up further against the wall. He sets his bowl down.

**NOLE**

(whispering)

You're Snoke. The last of the sith lineage.

Snoke gets up, TOWERING over the boy.

**SNOKE**

Understand this: I am life through manipulation. And in reaction, the Force created life through a miracle -- Anakin Skywalker. Powerful Dark. Powerful Light. Dominance and Submission. Don't you see, boy. It was Skywalker blood that killed the emperor and _avenged_ my father. It was that blood that _allowed me to seize_ what was left of Sidious' Empire. It is Skywalker blood that will _serve me_ unconditionally. It is the Skywalker's destiny.

Snoke begins ungracefully walking back to the kitchen area but stops and turns. Nole is STUNNED, BEWILDERED, AND UTTERLY TERRIFIED.

**SNOKE**

Let me tell you, boy.

Tears well up in the teenager's eyes. Somehow... HE KNOWS WHAT SNOKE'S GOING TO SAY.

**SNOKE**

You have that _same_ blood in you. _You_ are the chosen one. You will serve me. And you _are_ going to kill... your... master.

A tear runs down Nole's face.

Snoke notices, and kneels in front of him. He gently wipes the tear away.

**EXT. RESISTANCE ISLAND - DAY**

Finn and Rose stand huddled over a holo-map of the Supremacy.

**ROSE**

Maybe if we took a squad to flank the right side?

**FINN**

No, that'd be suicide for anyone we take with us.

**LUKE (V.O.)**

Hmm. Quite a conundrum you have there.

Startled, Finn and Rose look around. The ghost of Luke phases in behind them. The two quickly turn around to face him.

**FINN**

Mr. Skywalker!?

**ROSE**

I thought you were dead?!

**LUKE**

I am. And I think I can help.

Luke hovers cross-legged, now gaining the attention of most of the Resistance members on the island. HE FLOATS HIGHER AND HIGHER, coming to the front of the island, facing the Supremacy HEAD-ON. He closes his eyes and stretches his arms out wide. ALL Resistance personel STOP and WATCH HIM. 

A great RUMBLING SHAKES THE AIR. THE LIGHTNING CEASES. Slowly, surrounding islands begin to SPIN and move closer to Luke. As the islands COME TOGETHER, Luke moves his hands in front of him, like a magician putting on a show! The islands, still spinning, MOVE RAPIDLY TOWARD THE SUPREMACY.

Each island SLAMS INTO THE MIGHTY SHIP, stripping the Supremacy of a layer of plating, and DESTROYING ALL SURFACE CANNONS. Resistance members cheer, applaude. Chewie roars!

Luke hovers back down to Finn and Rose.

**LUKE**

It's just moving rocks. Now go get those troopers!

He vanishes. Finn and Rose look bewildered, as does the rest of the Resistance. Rose gets Finn's attention.

**ROSE**

You heard him.

**FINN**

Was that even real??

Rose heads toward the Falcon.

**ROSE**

Come on!

Finn and Chewie follow.

**EXT. LONE ISLAND - DAY**

Rey's shuttle lands on the island. Almost immediately, she RUNS TO THE STARSCOW and checks on Prume. The resting teen wakes up. Rey embraces her but she is DISTANT.

**REY**

Oh Prume, I'm so glad you're still alive.

Looking at her beacon, Rey picks the knife up off the ground and tosses it off the island. She watches the screen as the dot flashes -- and then DISAPPEARS.

She then notices Nole walking up -- runs to him and HUGS HIM. But he does not return it.

**EXT. GRANICUS - DAY**

The Falcon flies toward the Supremacy, taking heavy fire from TIEs. Makes it through and SNEAKS THROUGH AN UNFINISHED CONSTRUCTION SITE on the Supremacy's wing.

**INT. THE SUPREMACY - CONSTRUCTION FACILITY - DAY**

They land in a vast, open-area machinery plant -- LOUD BANGING AND CLANKING from the dreadnought construction.

A First Order official, GRAND LIEUTENANT ERIN, comes running out to greet the visitors with a wide grin.

The Falcon's ramp lowers as Finn, Chewie, and Rose exit.

**GRAND LIEUTENANT ERIN**

Welcome, Finn. I've been expecting you.

Erin looks past Finn to Rose and Chewie.

**GRAND LIEUTENANT ERIN**

Oh, and his friends.

**FINN**

Who are you?

**GRAND LIEUTENANT ERIN**

Grand Lieutenant Erin, whom you shall follow.

Finn and Rose share a glance.

The lieutenant leads them through the CONSTRUCTION FACILITY.

**GRAND LIEUTENANT ERIN**

You saw what was bad and you left it. You saw what was good and you followed it. For that I commend you greatly.

But it will take more than that to get these men to follow you.

**INT. THE SUPREMACY - CORRIDOR - DAY**

He leads them through corridor after corridor until they reach ONE FINAL DOOR. On the other side, a CACOPHONOUS CROWD can be clearly heard.

**GRAND LIEUTENANT ERIN**

You have my support. Now win theirs.

But just before the lieutenant can open the door --

**FINN**

Wait wait wait...

The Grand Lieutenant backs away, listening. Rose is DISTRESSED.

**ROSE**

(to Finn)

Don't tell me you're having cold feet now?

**FINN**

I'm not. But whatever happens in there -- I don't know -- it's unpredictable.

**ROSE**

Sure. I understand.

**FINN**

I just want to say... I'm really glad you're here with me.

Chewie sympathy-roars. HUGS Finn.

**FINN**

(strangled)

Ope. You too, Chewie.

Chewie lets him go. He turns back to Rose.

**ROSE**

You have no idea how proud I am of you.

She hugs him.

**ROSE**

You've got this.

Chewie growls in agreement.

Finn nods in confidence. Erin opens the door and Finn walks through...

**INT. THE SUPREMACY - ASSEMBLY HALL - DAY**

...onto a platform facing the SEA OF WHITE ARMOR.

The commotion dies down into a HUSH OF MURMURS and finally -- SILENCE. A final beat before Finn TAKES A BREATH.

**FINN**

We... were brothers.

**EXT. GRANICUS - DAY**

The battle wages on. We follow an X-wing as it maneuvers through a field of TIEs.

**FINN (V.O.)**

We all get a choice.

**INT. X-WING - DAY**

**RED TWO**

Red Leader, come in! Red Leader, come in!!

**EXT. GRANICUS - DAY**

Red Two gets trapped in by three surrounding TIEs. He is ISOLATED FROM THE REST OF HIS SQUAD.

**FINN (V.O.)**

To let evil overtake us.

His X-wing is SHOT and EXPLODES.

**INT. WOOKIEE FIGHTER - DAY**

TAWACHHAA roar-moans at the sight of the exploding X-Wing.

**EXT. GRANICUS - DAY**

Immediately, he takes out the three TIEs that had surrounded Red Two. But behind him, emerge seven more TIEs, SWARMING HIM.

**FINN (V.O.)**

Or to preserve what's good.

The TIEs OPEN FIRE. The wookiee fighter zigzags around, avoiding the shots, but CAN'T HOLD ON FOREVER.

**FINN (V.O.)**

Your story, where you come from. It doesn't define what you do. I was one of _you_.

The WOOKIEE FIGHTER IS DESTROYED!

**EXT. LONE ISLAND - DAY**

Rey and her two students board her shuttle.

**INT. REY'S SHUTTLE - DAY**

Rey mans the controls.

**FINN (V.O.)**

It's what you do that defines who you are... and where your story goes.

Prume, to the left of her, stares out the window. Nole, to the right, looks down and SHEDS ANOTHER TEAR.

**REY**

Come on, Finn.

Rey looks back at Nole wiping his face.

**INT. THE SUPREMACY - ASSEMBLY HALL - DAY**

CLOSE UP on Finn.

**FINN**

I know you don't have faith in the Resistance today. But I also know that you have been manipulated, abused, and lied to for most of your lives by the First Order. And most of you know it. You don't have to align yourself with our cause... I only ask that you choose to fight. Don't risk your lives for me -- I was a traitor to you all! I know that. And as soon as this is over, you can shoot me in the back. But for now, I'm here. I've come back. And I'm letting you people go. Don't risk your lives for me or for General Dameron, or the New Republic. I am asking you -- pleading you -- to risk your lives... for what you know is _right!_

There is a brief silence and murmur among the stormtroopers.

Rose WORRIES. Finn is NERVOUS.

**STROOMTROOPER #3**

What do you want us to do!?

Finn finds the PERFECT WORDS to say...

**FINN**

I want you to wreck the Supremacy.

**STORMTROOPER #4**

Aha! Why didn't you say so!? Nothin' more noble than that!

**STORMTROOPER #5**

We'll have a hell of a time doin' it, too!

Other CHEERS. There is a pause, waiting for FINN'S LEAD.

**GRAND LIEUTENANT ERIN**

On your cue, sir.

Finn takes his gun out and POINTS IT SKYWARD. With his other hand, he points to the exit at the back of the assembly.

3, 2, 1. He shoots!

Chewie runs down into the crowd, ROARS.

The crowd of troopers ROARS after him. They take up arms and disperse out of the assembly hall and follow Chewie EN MASSE!

**INT. THE SUPREMACY - CORRIDOR - DAY**

Chewie leads the front with his bowcaster, attacking any other trooper that stands in his way! HIS AIM AND SKILLS ARE LEGENDARY. Stormtroopers flood out into the corridors behind him, blasting away any other trooper!

THE SUPREMACY HAS TURNED INTO A WAR-ZONE, SETTING STORMTROOPER AGAINST STORMTROOPER.

**INT. THE SUPREMACY - HANGAR - DAY**

Rose rushes into the hangar, STOPS pilots from entering their TIEs.

**ROSE**

(yelling)

Mark your TIEs with the Alliance symbol!

**TIE PILOT #1**

Oh, can it be anything else?

**ROSE**

Unless you want our ships to shoot you down, I suggest not.

Stormtroopers continue on rushing to their TIEs. Finn hurries beside Rose, talks into his wrist comm.

**FINN**

Poe, I need you to send out an alert. Do not attack any TIE with the mark of the Alliance. They're on our side.

**POE**

Understood! Great work, buddy!

(shuffling sounds. Poe's voice fades)

Attention, all commanding officers-

A mechanic -- a GLEAMING LIGHT in her eyes -- runs up to Rose.

**MECHANIC**

Permission to at least spice it up a little?

Rose grins.

**ROSE**

Permission granted.

The mechanic runs up to a nearby TIE. Grabs RED and ORANGE CANS. Rose watches.

Another female pilot approaches the mechanic as she MARKS THE TIE with the Alliance emblem, but FLAMING -- like a PHOENIX! Impressed with the artwork, the pilot smiles gleefully and embraces the mechanic. She dons her helmet and enters her TIE.

**ROSE**

That's who we've been fighting this whole time.

Other pilots and mechanics catch on and mark the FLAMING ALLIANCE SYMBOL on their TIEs.

**FINN**

It's who we're saving, now.

Rose looks up to him, CURIOUS.

**FINN**

I don't want to fight anymore. Menaces like Palpatine and Snoke will always abuse people's lives to keep their power-

**EXT. EMPTY VOID - DAY**

A glowing red SNOKE, lies in the midst of an endless black nothingness. A glowing blue LUKE approaches him. The ghost of Snoke begins writhing in pain and moaning in agony.

**FINN (V.O.)**

-But if we keep fighting them out of the bitterness within us, we let that abuse continue on and on and on.

**INT. THE SUPREMACY - HANGAR - DAY**

The reason we play their game at all is so maybe we can beat 'em... and change everything.

**ROSE**

To break that cycle. And make sure it never happens again.

**FINN**

To save the ones we love. The reason... for any of this -- as dumb as it sounds-

(at the same time)

is love.

**LUKE (O.S.)**

(at the same time)

Is love.

Finn smiles.

**ROSE**

So let's go beat 'em.

**EXT. GRANICUS - DAY**

HUNDREDS OF MARKED TIES FLY out of the disabled Supremacy, RAINING HELLFIRE ON F.O. TIES.

**INT. THE SUPREMACY - CORRIDOR - DAY**

Grand Lieutenant Erin takes a COMPUTER SPIKE out of a data port. Amidst the commotion, he hurries down the corridor TOWARD A MARKED SHUTTLE.

**EXT. GRANICUS - DAY**

Rey's shuttle soars toward the Supremacy, COMPLETELY UNTOUCHED by TIEs or canonfire.

**INT. REY'S SHUTTLE - DAY**

Rey sees the research facility ramp.

**REY**

I feel like I know this place.

Then she sees the MENACING ALL-BLACK SHIP from before settled on the edge of research facility island.

**REY**

The Knights of Ren. That must be where he is.

**EXT. GRANICUS - DAY**

Rey's shuttle veers past the Supremacy.

**EXT. F.O. RESEARCH FACILITY ISLAND - DAY**

The shuttle lands next to the MENACING ALL-BLACK SHIP from before. The platform lowers revealing REY AND HER TWO APPRENTICES, their lightsabers at the ready.

The research facility has been DECIMATED in the battle. It is now RUBBLE AND SMOKE.

Among the rubble stand the 5 Knights of Ren! WEAPONS AT THE READY.

With countenances of PURE DETERMINATION -- this is it!

Rey charges THREE OF THE KNIGHTS as Nole and Prume FLANK THE OTHERS. One knight immediately SWIRLS AROUND REY so that she is surrounded.

Nole strategically leads his knight -- KNIGHT QUINLIV brandishing a WICKED CLUB -- toward the edge of the island. The knight reads Nole like a book and quickly MANEUVERS AROUND HIM AND ATTACKS. Nole tries to block but the club is TOO HEAVY -- NOLE STUMBLES BACK. The Knight attacks again! And again! And again! Nole avoids the attakcs but moves CLOSER TO THE EDGE. Finally there is no room left! Nole quickly glances down and then JUMPS, avoiding ONE LAST ATTACK! The Knight looks down and sees NOLE HAS LANDED ON A LEDGE ON THE CLIFFSIDE.

**EXT. F.O. RESEARCH FACILITY ISLAND - CLIFFSIDE LEDGE - DAY**

They stare at each other until the KNIGHT SITS ON THE EDGE, CROSS-LEGGED. Nole looks around, FRUSTRATED.

**EXT. F.O. RESEARCH FACILITY ISLAND - DAY**

Rey, surrounded by three knights, CLOSES HER EYES. The knights are: Knight LOZIN with a POWERFUL HEAVY BLASTER, Knight MALOS with a PIERCING SCYTHE, and Knight SURUK with a RAZOR-SHARP CLEAVER.

Rey JUMPS high in the air just as Lozin SHOOTS! In mid-air, REY FREEZES THE BLASTERFIRE. As she falls, she IGNITES HER LIGHTSABER and whips around Suruk. The knight follows and quickly SLASHES with their cleaver! Rey tries to block but the KNIGHT'S MOMENTUM IS TOO STRONG! Rey is knocked back. She tries to use the force to push the knight back but ALL IT CAUSES IS A GUST OF WIND. Looks at her hand, BEWILDERED. THE KNIGHTS ARE UNAFFECTED BY THE FORCE.

**EXT. F.O. RESEARCH FACILITY ISLAND - ALCOVE - DAY**

Prume holds firm her lightsaber as she inches closer toward her knight -- KNIGHT RYDEN wielding a VIOLENT AX. The knight picks up speed, dragging the ax along the ground. Ryden lifts up their ax to attack. BUT SUDDENLY, VINDA APPEARS.

**KNIGHT VINDA**

Ryden, stop!

Knight Ryden halts. LOWERS THEIR WEAPON! Prume stiffens as Ryden backs away. Vinda takes her helmet off. Prume's eyes widen. She is NEARLY IN TEARS and so is Vinda.

**KNIGHT VINDA**

Prume.

Prume's entire face tenses into fury! Her heavy breaths turn into GRUNTS. She RUSHES VINDA, TOPPLING HER OVER onto her back. Vinda fears her. Prume bends down to her face, with her saber on Vinda's neck. In a WHISPER-LIKE, PAINFUL voice:

**PRUME**

You!

Prume breathes.

**KNIGHT VINDA**

Prume, please! She- she coerced them! Our parent's didn't have a choice!

Prume disengages her saber and SETS IT DOWN.

**PRUME**

[YOU had a choice!]

**KNIGHT VINDA**

Yes, and I chose _our people_. I chose _you._

**EXT. F.O. RESEARCH FACILITY ISLAND - DAY**

Lozin climbs up rubble to get a better shot at Rey as MALOS SPRINTS UP BEHIND SURUK. Rey ducks under another swing by Suruk and blocks an attack from Malos. Lozin SHOOTS again! Rey dodges both the shot and a swing from Suruk -- uses the Force to raise up rubble. BLOCKS MORE BLASTER FIRE. She brings the rubble in close, FAST, impelling the two knights to DODGE IN EITHER DIRECTION. The rubble drops and Rey RUSHES MALOS. Saber and scythe clash! Malos is AGILE but Rey gains the upper hand, INCHING HIM BACK. With a final push, MALOS STANDS IN THE PERFECT SPOT. Rey eyes the frozen blasterfire from before. Releases a breath and the SHOTS UNFREEZE, keeping their momentum and HITTING MALOS TEN TIMES OVER.

But before the knight can even fall dead, Suruk comes up behind Rey WITH CLUB OVERHEAD. Rey FORCE-GRABS THE SCYCHE from Malos' falling corpse and pulls it back, IMPALING SURUK.

Finally, Lozin has a crystal clear shot. They HOLD THE TRIGGER DOWN. The blasterfire does not let up! Rey skillfully spins her double-bladed saber, reflecting shots. She KEEPS SPINNING AND SPINNING but she cannot hold it for much longer! As she spins, she glances back at PRUME.

**EXT. F.O. RESEARCH FACILITY ISLAND - ALCOVE - DAY**

**PRUME**

[You outed our parents!]

**KNIGHT VINDA**

I wanted you back. I loved you.

**PRUME**

[You knew our people would kill them-]

**KNIGHT VINDA**

I didn't, I swear!

**PRUME**

[-You knew our people wouldn't get me back! ...And now it's _your_ fault they're gone!]

**VINDA**

No! NO!

**EXT. F.O. RESEARCH FACILITY ISLAND - CLIFFSIDE LEDGE - DAY**

**VINDA (O.S.)**

It's HER fault!

Nole hears those words. His mind goes to Rey.

**EXT. F.O. RESEARCH FACILITY ISLAND - DAY**

Rey also hears those words. At that moment, Lozin's blaster RUNS OUT OF ENERGY. Panicking, they run back toward the ramp. Rey hesitates to follow, GRITTING HER TEETH. Finally, she goes on the hunt.

Lozin runs to the end of the ramp. Turns around and holds up their blaster. It makes two clicks, and then a final ding -- it is FULLY CHARGED. Rey approaches on the other end of the ramp. LOZIN UNLEASHES ALL THEIR FIREPOWER. Rey FREEZES EVERY SINGLE SHOT. The blaster loses energy. Knight Lozin backs up, panicking a second time.

Engines ROAR OVERHEAD! Rey looks up and sees KYLO REN'S SHUTTLE flying over them, ONTOP OF THE PYRAMID.

Back to the knight. Rey takes one swing at all the blasterfire, RETURNING IT ALL TO SENDER. Lozin is hit rapidly and repeatedly until they FALL OFF THE END OF THE RAMP.

Rey sprints to the bottom tip of the pyramid.

**EXT. F.O. RESEARCH FACILITY ISLAND - CLIFFSIDE LEDGE - DAY**

Nole paces in frustration, beating his thigh.

**NOLE**

All her fault. Agh!

He looks up at Knight Quinliv and REACHES OUT TOWARD HIM. With all his FRUSTRATION, ANGER, and CONFLICT, he growls and LIGHTNING SHOOTS FROM HIS FINGER TIPS. He cannot control it! He waves his arm and the electrified Knight falls into the Granicus abyss. DISTRESSED, Nole puts his hands to his head.

**EXT. F.O. RESEARCH FACILITY ISLAND - DAY**

Prume takes a moment, notices Ryden standing there.

**PRUME**

[Now you've joined _them_?]

**VINDA**

I joined the only man solely dedicated to killing the person who destroyed my family.

**PRUME**

(with every word, she pounds on Vinda's chest)

[You did that yourself! You killed mom and dad!]

Vinda lies her head back, sobbing. Prume's fury settles.

**VINDA**

(sobbing)

I couldn't live with the guilt. ...You'd never forgive me. ...I could never forgive myself. I'm so sorry.

Prume backs off of Vinda, allowing her to sit up. They look at each other, not sure what to do.

After a long moment, PRUME HUGS HER SISTER. Ryden steps forward.

**KNIGHT RYDEN**

As suspected, you have failed to reach the standard set by the Knights of Ren.

Knight Ryden RAISES HIS AX. Prume and Vinda briefly turn.

Nole pulls himself over the last bit of ledge, out of breath -- JUST IN TIME TO SEE THE AX LOWER! After the thud of the ax, all goes silent.

**NOLE**

No.

Nole shakes his head in disbelief, tears welling.

He jogs up to Knight Ryden, lightning already sparking from his fingertips. He stands before the knight. Unleashes ALL HIS POWER. The Knight FOLDS under all the electric pain. FALLS TO HIS KNEES. Nole lifts him with the Force and throws him off the island.

**EXT. RESISTANCE ISLAND - DAY**

Poe watches a MARKED SHUTTLE land on their island. The ramp lowers and Grand Lieutenant Erin steps out. Poe's CURIOUS.

**GRAND LIEUTENANT ERIN**

I wish to speak with General Hux.

Hux, still bound under the tent, TAKES NOTICE.

**GENERAL HUX**

Yes, he's with me!

Poe looks back at General hux SUSPICIOUSLY.

**GENERAL HUX**

I do believe I've proven myself.

**POE**

You haven't proven anything to me yet.

(to Erin)

What's your business?

**GRAND LIEUTENANT ERIN**

I have an urgent message for General Hux.

**POE**

Well, in case you didn't hear, Hux is working with the Resistance now. Any message for him goes through me, first. Is that understood?

Erin walks right past him.

**POE**

Hey!

The Grand Lieutenant TOSSES THE COMPUTER SPIKE TOWARD HUX and pulls a SEISMIC CHARGE OUT FROM HIS COAT. He throws it FAR -- to the middle of the island! Poe immediately pulls out his blaster and SHOOTS THE LIEUTENANT but it is too late! The seismic charge DETONATES WITH A BASSY EXPLOSION, DESTROYING MOST OF THE ISLAND! 

**EXT. RESISTANCE ISLAND FRAGMENT - DAY**

A fragment of the island spins slowly off into the Granicus sky.

Poe and Hux are ALONE, both fallen over from the blast. Everywhere around them are BUZZING SHIPS, EXPLOSIONS and above them, DREADNAUGHTS SLOWLY FALLING OUT OF THE SKY.

Immediately, Hux shuffles on the ground and picks up the spike. He turns it in his hands and it UNLOCKS HIS BINDINGS. They both scramble to get up. Poe grabs his blaster and AIMS AT HUX. Hux freezes with the spike in hand.

**POE**

What's your plan?!

Hux's thumb hovers above a button on the spike.

**GENERAL HUX**

This. This is how I win.

He ALMOST PRESSES THE BUTTON, but Poe shoots him in the arm! Hux drops the spike.

A LARGE PIECE of ship debris hurtles from above. It CRASHES INTO THE MARKED SHUTTLE, EXPLODING and causing the island chunk to slowly TOPPLE ON ITS SIDE. The explosion KNOCKS POE OFF HIS FOOTING. DROPS HIS GUN. He watches as it slides down the side of the island and INTO THE DEPTHS OF GRANICUS. Poe looks back up to Hux who is now CLAMMERING UP THE SLOPE to where the spike sits!

**POE**

Huh-uh.

He sprints across the toppling island and KICKS THE SPIKE JUST AS HUX WAS ABOUT TO REACH IT. Hux keeps crawling after it. Poe TACKLES HIM! They brawl!

**EXT. F.O. RESEARCH FACILITY - EXIT RAMP - DAY**

Rey looks up into the pyramid. It is ALREADY OPEN. She stares IN AWE before jumping up and grabbing hold of the inside.

**INT. INSIDE THE PYRAMID - DAY**

Rey climbs up the ARCANE-MAGIC INFUSED MACHINATIONS. She scales the inner structures WITH EASE, taking it all in.

**EXT. ATOP THE PYRAMID - DAY**

Dreadnaughts fall, WAR WAGES ON.

The pyramid pulses quietly beneath her feet as she climbs up to the surface. There she finds KYLO REN, standing in front of his shuttle. She walks toward him, his face filled with DESPERATION. Rey stops, WIDE-EYED and SCARED.

**REY**

I've come to kill you.

Kylo swallows.

**REY**

So tell me everything.

He pauses, composing himself.

**KYLO REN**

I had it all. Everything. In the palm of my hands was the entire galaxy! ...Except for you.

Another pause -- the next words are hard.

**KYLO REN**

And you're the only thing I've ever _actually_ wanted. The only thing that wasn't out of... spite or anger.

**REY**

You can't have me.

**KYLO REN**

I know. There's no light left in me.

Rey shakes her head, fighting back tears.

**REY**

There's so much light left in you. I can see it.

**KYLO REN**

(pleading)

Then bring it out. Try.

**REY**

I don't know how. I don't know how to kill Kylo without killing Ben.

**KYLO REN**

No, no. Stop!

He pulls off his gloves, TOSSES THEM TO THE SIDE. Takes off his belt and coat, DROPS THEM. He steps out of his boots. All he has left is a LOOSE-FITTING BLACK UNDERSHIRT and BLACK PANTS.

**KYLO REN**

(increasingly bitter)

This is who I am! There's no difference between this or the helmet. This who I am at my most authentic. Tell me where the light is!

He pauses, waiting for anything from Rey. She can no longer hold back tears.

**KYLO REN**

Redeem me! Hm? Like my grandfather, right!? You can't! There's nothing left. I am the supreme leader.

(softer)

And I control all things.

A dreadnaught EXPLODES in the distance.

Kylo falls on his knees, crying. He crawls to Rey's feet.

Rey KNEELS. She lifts his head, LOOKS INTO HIS EYES. She is about to say something, but a WHITE AURA SUDDENLY SURROUNDS HER.

Her body RAPIDLY SLIDES BACK, as she is STRUCK WITH ELECTRICITY. Kylo stands up and watches her fly backwards!

A BLUE LIGHTSABER GOES THROUGH HER CHEST.

IT FLICKERS RED AS HER BODY SLUMPS DOWN REVEALING NOLE, HIS EYES YELLOW.

REY IS DEAD.

Kylo's heart drops. He can BARELY BREATHE.

**EXT. RESISTANCE ISLAND FRAGMENT - DAY**

Hux KICKS Poe off of him, quickly gets up and kicks Poe again HARD IN THE FACE. Poe moans. Hux starts to run for the spike but Poe GRABS HIS LEG causing him to FALL AGAIN. Poe crawls onto Hux's back as he reaches for the spike. He flips Hux over and PUNCHES HIM SQUARE IN THE FACE. Leans over to grab the spike but Hux GRABS HIS ARM. With his other hand, HUX GRABS THE SPIKE AND PRESSES THE BUTTON. Poe freezes!

**POE**

What have you done?

Hux grins, looks up into the sky.

**EXT. GRANICUS - DAY**

A marked TIE shoots down an unmarked TIE.

**INT. MARKED TIE - DAY**

The pilot tries to move their control stick but IT WON'T BUDGE.

**TIE PILOT #1**

My controls are stuck!

**TIE PILOT #2**

Mine too. What's going on?

The ship suddenly shifts. The display locks onto a nearby X-wing.

**EXT. GRANICUS - DAY**

The marked TIE turns and SPEEDS TOWARD THE NEAREST X-WING. SHOOTS IT DOWN

**INT. MARKED TIE - DAY**

**TIE PILOT #1**

What!? I didn't do that!

**EXT. GRANICUS - DAY**

All throughout the Granicus battle, marked TIEs turn on their Resistance allies!

It gets quiet, no more blasterfire. And THEN- F.O. TIES SWARM LIKE FLIES, OVERTAKING THE REMAINING RESISTANCE SHIPS. THEY POUR THROUGH THE OPENINGS IN THE SKY AND INTO SPACE!

**EXT. RESISTANCE ISLAND FRAGMENT - DAY**

A crackle comes through Poe's wrist.

**FINN**

What the hell just happened!? ...Poe.

Hux, still with a SMUG SMILE:

**GENERAL HUX**

Every TIE on the Supremacy. They're droids.

Poe gets off Hux, breathing heavy and looking at the sky. Another crackle:

**KAYDEL CONNIX**

General, sir. TIEs are swarming up. What happened?

**POE**

Kay, do you think we still have a chance?

**KAYDEL CONNIX**

The battle was tight as it was, sir. If they throw anything else at us, I don't know. Our first medical frigate is being taken over as we speak.

Hux twists the spike and an ANTENNA POPS OUT. He speaks into the base of the spike:

**GENERAL HUX**

Kylo Ren is dead. But this battle is not yet over. As the new acting Supreme Leader, I want all available star destroyers to converge on Granicu-

Poe runs up and hits the spike out of his hand! It FALLS OFF THE ISLAND. Hux lies on the ground, staring up at Poe. Poe stands above, staring down at Hux.

**GENERAL HUX**

I do sincerely hope the girl manages to kill him. But as for you. There's nothing you can do now.

**INT. THE SUPREMACY - HANGAR - DAY**

The hangar is MOSTLY EMPTY. A few pilots and mechanics remain, working on their TIEs.

Finn listens closely to the hologram of Poe on the holo-reciever.

**POE**

Every TIE on that ship was rigged.

Finn's SLACKJAWED. Rose puts her hand on his arm.

**FINN**

That means it was all for nothing.

**ROSE**

You know that's not true.

**POE**

Listen.

**EXT. RESISTANCE ISLAND FRAGMENT - DAY**

Poe sits across from Hux.

**POE**

I'm trapped with Hux. You're gonna have to leave me.

Hux smiles, laughs.

**POE**

Report back to Connix. I'm calling a full-scale retreat.

**INT. THE SUPREMACY - HANGAR - DAY**

Rose furrows her brow.

**ROSE**

(pleading)

No.

**FINN**

Poe.

Finn starts tearing up.

**FINN**

You know I can't do that. You've got your comm. device. I can track that. I can find you.

**EXT. RESISTANCE ISLAND FRAGMENT - DAY**

**POE**

No. You gotta get out of there. It's only a matter of time before they root you out. You need to focus on getting the rest of the Alliance out safe. There's a whole 'nother First Order fleet on the way.

**INT. THE SUPREMACY - HANGAR - DAY**

Finn runs his hand through his hair. Looks around, HALF-PANICKING.

**FINN**

I'll see you again.

**POE**

Yeah.

**FINN**

I love you, man.

**EXT. RESISTANCE ISLAND FRAGMENT - DAY**

**POE**

(hopeless)

I loved you, too, buddy.

**FINN**

I'll see you again.

Poe hangs his head low. He switches his communicator off. Hux BEAMS.

**GENERAL HUX**

I assure you, he won't.

**EXT. ATOP THE PYRAMID - DAY**

Kylo stares at Rey's corpse.

Nole's lightsaber flickers red again.

**KYLO REN**

No.

Kylo looks at the boy.

**KYLO REN**

No, no, no, no, no! Why would you do that?

The boy SPRINTS AT KYLO, SWINGS AT HIM. Kylo takes out his saber and BLOCKS! Nole's saber turns FULL RED.

**KYLO REN**

Stop!

Nole takes another FEROCIOUS SWING. Kylo backs out of the way.

**KYLO REN**

I said stop! Who are you!? Why are you doing this!?

They lock sabers again! RED ON RED. Kylo looks at the boy, desperately.

**KYLO REN**

Who...

Suddenly NOLE BACKS OFF.

**NOLE**

You know who I am. I'm you.

**KYLO REN**

No, whe was your master, wasn't she? You turned on her! I could never have- never have killed her.

**NOLE**

But you did. I'm what you could've been. I'm what you'll become. I'm what you fear most.

Nole moves forward and PUTS HIS SABER UP TO KYLO'S NECK.

**NOLE**

I'm you. You know the truth. Say it.

**KYLO REN**

What are you talking about?

**NOLE**

She only had one student! A girl who I loved, lying dead below us!

Kylo looks down to see Rey'y body IN HIS ARMS. Looks back up at Nole, then back down. THE BODY IS GONE. He stares at the boy, TERRIFIED.

**NOLE**

You did this.

Kylo takes deep breaths, shaking his head in DENIAL.

A long beat as Kylo processes this.

**KYLO REN**

I- I created you.

Nole, his countenance BOILING, stares at Kylo.

**KYLO REN**

In my mind. Didn't I. Rey only had one student.

Kylo is suddenly sitting on the ground. Looks up to see the boy has VANISHED. Looks down. Rey's dead body is in his arms. He stares, UTTERLY DEVESTATED. He holds Rey's body close to him.

**KYLO REN**

I'm sorry.

Stay on him.

**EXT. EMPTY VOID - DAY**

Luke walks up to the writhing ghost of Snoke.

**LUKE**

A corrupt pest like you always comes around. From the line of Sith you came, and to annihilaiton you will go.

Luke kneels in front of Snoke, puts his hand on the creature's jaw. Places his other thumb on the creture's FOREHEAD. Snoke CRIES OUT IN PAIN. WHITE LIGHT POURS OUT OF SNOKE'S BODY.

**LUKE**

In the face of light, darkness cannot help but cower in fear. No war in the face of peace. No greed in the face of generosity. No sorrow in the face of joy. And no _you_ in the face of _me_. Without love, you have nothing.

With that, the ghost of SNOKE ERUPTS IN LIGHT. The creature vanishes, leaving only Luke -- DETERMINED.

**EXT. UNKNOWN PARADISE - SUNSET**

PRINCESS LEIA ORGANA-SOLO lies in a bed BATHED IN SUNLIGHT. Her ailing body is hooked up to a bacta tank, TUBES run through her nostrils. The bed is on a balcony overlooking a MOUNTAIN-SIDE FOREST. Alien birds chirp. C3-PO and R2-D2 stand in the corner, watching over her.

She sets down a paper picture of her late husband, HAN SOLO. Holds it CLOSE TO HER CHEST.

A figure appears! R2 wobbles. HAPPY BEEPS. C3-PO's confunded.

**C3-PO**

Master Skywalker?

Leia looks up to see the force-ghost of her brother. She closes her eyes and smiles.

**LUKE**

It's time, dear sister.

The figure CHANGES FORM, but WE CAN'T QUITE SEE IT. R2 lets out a curious beep. 3-PO's confunded a second time.

**C3-PO**

Master... Skywalker?

The ghost is now: ANAKIN SKYWALKER, HER FATHER. He aknowledges R2 and 3-PO.

**ANAKIN**

Threepio, my old droid! And R2, of course. A close friend.

Anakin bends and hugs his droids.

Leia takes a deep breath.

**LEIA**

My brother. My father.

Her smile fades.

**LEIA**

(painful)

My son.

Anakin leans over his daughter, A TENDER KISS on the forehead. Sits on the edge of the bed, TAKES HER HANDS IN HIS.

**ANAKIN**

Luke was right about me. ... _You_ were right about your son. Now, rest. I don't know how such an honorable woman came from me, but I couldn't be more proud.

**LEIA**

You must... go to him.

**ANAKIN**

It's time, isn't it.

We linger on the moment. FATHER AND DAUGHTER, the sunset behind them. The two droids watching gracefully.

**EXT. ATOP THE PYRAMID - DAY**

ANAKIN SKYWALKER sits down in front of HIS GRANDSON, cross-legged. Kylo looks up, teary-eyed, Rey still in his arms.

**ANAKIN**

I've walked the same path you have. I saw the light because of the love my son had for me. You'll see it, too, because of the love I have for you. And the love your parents have for you. And the love she has for you. My grandson, you know what you have to do but you don't know if you have the strength to do it. I tell you now, you do have the strength. Learn from my failure. Live the good life I couldn't.

I was consumed by the dark because I _tried_ to find a way to save the ones I loved from dying. _Ben_... Ben, you _do..._ have that power.

The ghost leans in before FADING AWAY.

We stay on Ben's face, blank and expressionless. His eyes wander as he processes the encounter. He sniffs and looks down at the girl in his arms. He puts his forehead to hers, HOLDS HER TIGHT for a long moment.

Ben KISSES HER ON THE FOREHEAD. Color returns to Rey's face! She opens her eyes and BREATHES. She crab-walks away, quick and scared -- looks at her chest. Her fatal wound has been healed! THEN TO BEN. She sits back and they STARE at each other for another long moment.

**BEN**

Could you ever forgive me?

**REY**

I do forgive you.

Beat.

**BEN**

Could you ever understand?

Rey's eyes close shut, like she's trying to remember something.

**REY**

A student. A lost student. Neglected. Manipulated. ...So much darkness. Killing the people he loves the most. I remember everything.

She reopens her eyes.

**REY**

But it didn't really happen, did it?

**BEN**

It did.

Ben looks down, ashamed. Then UP TO THE SKY. He sees FIRST ORDER STAR DESTROYERS APPEAR FROM HYPERSPACE.

**BEN**

Could you help me?

Rey shakes her head, morose.

**REY**

No. Maybe one day. But not now.

Ben sighs and with his hand, he reaches out with the Force toward his shuttle. A small device TUMBLES DOWN THE RAMP, through the air, and lands in his hand. Presses a button and talks into it.

**BEN**

This is Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. General Hux is a snivelling coward, a liar, and a traitor to the highest degree. All ships, retreat to Coruscant. Suspend all action until I issue an official statement.

He takes a deep breath. They both look into the sky. SHIPS STOP INCOMING. Most ships take off -- BUT MANY STAY and continue fighting.

**REY**

It's far from over, isn't it?

**BEN**

We both know it'll never end. Not really. ...But I'll do my part.

Ben gets up, brushes himself off.

**BEN**

And what will you do?

Rey thinks long and hard about her answer. Finally:

**REY**

I'll wait.

He acknowledges the answer and starts walking to his shuttle. He pauses and turns.

**BEN**

What were you going to say to me before I killed you?

Rey almost laughs.

**REY**

I don't remember.

Kylo keeps walking. The ramp closes behind him and the shuttle LIFTS INTO THE AIR. Rey watches him take off.

**INT. KYLO REN'S SHUTTLE - DAY**

Kylo slumps back in his seat. Breathes. WEEPS.

**EXT. GRANICUS - DAY**

THE FALCON zooms out of the Supremacy in the direction of the pyramid.

**INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT - DAY**

Finn notices Kylo's shuttle passing. Gets worried. Rose points to a tiny figure in the distance -- to REY.

**ROSE**

There she is!

Chewie steers the Falcon down.

**EXT. ATOP THE PYRAMID - DAY**

The Millenium Falcon LANDS ON THE PYRAMID and Finn, alone, RUNS OUT.

**FINN**

Rey! Rey! Are you alright?

He hugs her without reservation.

**REY**

I got her back just to lose her a second time.

Finn backs up the hug.

**FINN**

What? Who?

**REY**

Prume.

**FINN**

No, she's back on one of the medical frigates. She's fine. We gotta go!

Rey furrows her brow, CONFUSED. Finn puts his shoulder around her and leads her to the Falcon and UP THE RAMP.

**INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - STARBOARD-SIDE ENTRYWAY - DAY**

**FINN**

What happened with Kylo?

The ramp closes underneath them. Rey COLLAPSES ONTO THE GROUND, her back to the wall. Takes heavy breaths.

**REY**

I'm a bit overwhelmed, sorry.

Finn bends down.

**FINN**

No, I understand. Just breathe.

Rey nods in agreement. The ship RUMBLES BENEATH THEIR feet as it takes off again.

**REY**

Is Prume really alive?

**FINN**

Yeah, we made sure she stayed with the other kids. Remember?

**REY**

Then who helped me defeat the Knights of Ren?

**FINN**

No one. It was just you. I'd never seen anything like it.

Rey looks down, still puzzled. BUT A SMILE CREEPS ACROSS HER FACE.

**REY**

She's ok.

**FINN**

Yeah. ...Are you?

She absentmindedly nods.

**FINN**

Anyway, look. We're retreating. We didn't win this battle.

Rey's smile grows into a genuine laugh.

**REY**

Yes we did.

**FINN**

What?

**REY**

We did!

Finn stares BEMUSED.

**FINN**

Ok, seriously. What happened with Kylo? You can tell me.

She looks into Finn's eyes, SHINING AND BRIGHT.

**REY**

...Growth.

**INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT - DAY**

Chewie's at the controls, LOOKS UP and GROWLS. Rose looks up, too.

**ROSE**

Finn! Come here!

Finn hustles in. Rose points to the sky.

**ROSE**

Look. First Order ships are retreating.

Finn and Rose stare at each other in amazement.

**EXT. RESISTANCE ISLAND FRAGMENT - DAY**

Hux paces back and forth, INFURIATED, YELLING into his communicator spike. Poe watches amused.

**GENERAL HUX**

Well, you need to get your _nugatory fodder-making... periphery..._ BACK HERE! IMMEDIATELY!!

Poe starts laughing.

**GENERAL HUX**

NO I-

Hux interrupts himself to SNARL at Poe.

**GENERAL HUX**

Like your any less stranded than I am!

Poe looks up and sees the Falcon heading their way.

**POE**

Nope. I believe this is me.

Hux sees the Falcon. His jaw drops.

**GENERAL HUX**

No... no!

**EXT. LONE ISLAND - DAY**

Commodore Xura sits on the island alone. The sun now shining, she stares into the clouds filled with SADNESS and BITTERNESS.

The MILLENIUM FALCON SOARS THROUGH THE SKY. Xura, her countenance unchanging, watches the ship as it approaches. She puts her face in her hands as it lands.

Finn walks up beside her.

BB-8 happily sprint-limp rolls up the Falcon ramp and into an overjoyed Poe's arms. General Hux scowls, HAND-CUFFED.

Xura looks up at Finn with that same SADNESS and BITTERNESS as he approaches. With a DIFFICULT BREATH and an EMPATHY IN HIS EYES, he extends his hand out to her.

**INT. MEDICAL FRIGATE - NIGHT**

Rey walks into the room where she left her prospective students. They greet her WARMLY. To Rey's surprise, A NERVOUS PRUME runs up to Rey.

**PRUME**

[Did you kill my sister?]

**REY**

I don't think so. And I think she's very sorry for what she did.

Prume seems confused. Worry remains in her, but Rey's words fill her with hope.

**REY**

I have a lot of growing to do. And as your teacher, all I can do is ask for your patience.

**PRUME**

[Of couse.]

**EXT. KASHYYYK PORT - DAY**

A large, diverse group of worried Resistance members gather around a large hologram, COUNTING DOWN.

**EXT. WROSHYR TREE LIMB - DAY**

Rey sits, INTENSE, in front of a smaller version of the same hologram broadcast. SUPREME LEADER KYLO REN appears.

Beat.

**BEN**

The First Order has suffered great, irrevocable losses against the Resistance at the battle of Granicus. Our ranks have been split and General Hux captured. I, as the Supreme Leader of the First Order, see no future in our institution's grip on the galaxy... and so hereby surrender fully to the efforts of the Resistance and completely dissolve any and all remnants of the First Order.

Takes a pause. Rey can hear the chatter from the nearby port.

**BEN**

I don't suspect all my adjutants to agree with this decision. But those who do, I will entrust the responsibility of working with the Alliance to craft a new democratic union across the galaxy.

He takes a moment and swallows.

**BEN**

I know I deserve a punishment beyond death. I can only ask for your mercy. That is all.

The hologram turns off, leaving Rey ASTONISHED. LOUD CHEERS and FIREWORKS can be heard from the port. Rey's comm. device LIGHTS UP.

SUDDENLY, BEN APPEARS ON THE WORSHYR TREE LIMB. They stare at each other. Rey smiles at him. Ben manages a smile, too -- although it is INCREIDBLY BITTERSWEET.

As our music starts to swell, we cut to-

**EXT. ATOP A TATOOINE MESA - DAY**

-Ben and Rey in the same positions, BOTH WITH WIDE SMILES, but they are 20 YEARS OLDER! Ben's hair is graying, in a BUN -- FACIAL HAIR grown out. TEN STUDENTS roam on the mesa-top, some practicing their saber skills, some meditating, some LIFTING ROCKS. The twin suns SHINE BRIGHTLY OVERHEAD, not setting or rising.

The MILLENIUM FALCON flies overhead. Rey gets up. The Falcon lands and the ramp lowers. Poe, Finn, Rose, Prume, Chewie, BB-8, C-3PO, and R2-D2 ALL EXIT, EXCITED AND SMILING. They all hug and talk amongst themselves, laughing, though we cannot hear what they say over the music.

Among the group, NOLE, UN-AGED, appears to Ben and EMBRACES HIM. Ben looks up to find the ghosts of Luke, Leia, and Anakin Skywalker watching over him.

OUR MUSIC BUILDS ON THIS MAGNIFICENT SCENE OF FRIENDS, FAMILY, HOPE, AND LOVE -- working tirelessly to make the galaxy a better place for all.

THE END


End file.
